To Hell Together
by chayron
Summary: COMPLETE.Yaoi. Reposted. The action takes place after Buu saga, but Goku did not go to train that kid. He settled down with his family and began to lead his peaceful life. But one day he was attacked by Vegeta. And now Goku wants to know why.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ – it belongs to its respective owners. This fan fiction is not a commercial project, and I am not making any money from writing it.

Warnings: Yaoi - Goku/Vegeta.

**To Hell Together**

by chayron

Part 1

Goku blinked slowly, trying to adjust to the sun shining through the open window. He was sprawled on the big soft bed in his bedroom. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head. Yes, life was beautiful.

He fumbled with his hand around the bed, looking for clothes. He soon spotted them neatly folded on the chair near the bed. Chichi was so attentive.

Suddenly, he heard a tumult downstairs then felt a spark of ki. Soon the door flew open, and a spiky ball landed on Goku's stomach.

"Uff!" Goku exhaled as he was knocked on his back.

"Gotcha!"

Goku laughed and ruffled his youngest son's unruly hair then sat up, holding the small copy of him on his lap. "Why aren't you in school?"

Goten giggled and threw his arms around Goku. "You're so funny. Today is Saturday, and you promised to spar with me."

"Okay. A promise is a promise," Goku said, putting Goten next to him on the bed and dressing in his orange gi.

"Sorry I woke you up. Mom said you would still be very tired, but I couldn't wait any longer," said his sweetie, hopping up and down on the bed. Goku felt his cheeks heat up.

"I was already up," he said while picking his son up by his waist. He ran quickly downstairs to the kitchen.

"He woke you up, didn't he?" Chichi asked, eyeing her youngest, pretending to be angry. She gave her cheek for Goku to kiss. "Good morning, Goku. You must be very hungry," she said, giving him a wink.

Goku finally released a struggling Goten and kissed Chichi. She motioned for him to sit at the table. His youngest immediately settled on the opposite side. While eating, Goku listened to Goten's welcome babbling about school and friends. He really enjoyed it, the family feeling. He wanted to catch up on the time he wasn't there for his sons.

He pushed the plate away and patted his stomach. "Chichi that was delicious, as always." Goku gave her a smile and noticed a content look on her face. Yes, from now on everything would be okay.

"Can we go now, Dad?" Goten pleaded, already standing next to the kitchen door.

"You really don't mind?" Goku asked his wife.

"Not a bit," she said smiling and kissed him on the cheek. "Just be careful with him. And come back before the party starts. You'll need to change."

"Oh. The party…" Goku would have forgotten but for Chichi.

Chichi smacked him on the head. "I can't believe this! You have been talking about that party for over a week!"

"You know me…" Goku smiled sheepishly and tossed Goten onto his shoulder. They both waved goodbye and were gone.

oOOoOOo

Goku and Goten were not far away from their training area when Goku felt a familiar ki spark. Goten saw his father's interest. "I hope you don't mind. I invited Trunks."

"No, that's fine with me."

Soon they landed on their training ground. It looked like there had been an archeological dig going on. The entire place was covered with big holes and mounds from their blasts or their bodies. Mostly, they were done by Goku and Vegeta. But, if asked, Goten could proudly tell which were made by him or Trunks.

Goku and Goten sparred. Well, Goten sparred. Goku just tried not to hurt his son. They sparred until Trunks arrived. Goku let his son catch his breath, then continued with Trunks, who was more experienced than Goten.

"Your father trained you well," Goku said, blocking the demi's kick. It was a trademark Vegeta move. Trunks nodded, accepting the compliment, and performed another kick. He threw an energy blast at Goku, which was easily blocked and sent to the ground near Goten, who was standing close and cheering for Trunks.

"I see you're rested. Join us!" Goku said, grinning.

"Two against one? We'll win! Hurry up, Goten!" Trunks shouted.

Goku couldn't help but laugh, hearing enthusiasm in both boys' voices.

oOOoOOo

Soon, Goten fell to the ground, shortly followed by Trunks.

"Next time we fight as Gotenks!" Trunks announced and lay down next to Goten, trying to slow his breathing.

"Uh-huh," Goten agreed, rubbing a swelling bruise on his shoulder.

Goku walked over to them. "Who wants to go for a swim? Last one in is a rotten egg!"

Trunks and Goten grinned and bolted after Goku.

The lake was just a few kilometers away from the training ground. Goku slipped out of his boots and jumped into the water with the rest of his clothes on. The boys exchanged looks and followed him, their weariness gone as soon as they touched the surface of chilly but refreshing water.

After a half-hour, Goku went to the shore and dried himself and his clothes off with his ki. Soon the boys followed suit. Goten, like Goku, was naked. Trunks, more modest, had stripped down to underwear. After Trunks had stopped laughing at Goten, who had burnt his clothes to ashes while trying to dry them out, they sat next to Goku.

"You did a great job helping Goten," Goku said, complimenting Trunks.

Trunks smiled and shook his head. "No, my dad did the most of work."

Goku blinked, surprised. "Vegeta is training you, Goten?"

"Uh-huh. I was sparring with Trunks one day, and he said I was holding my arm too high. And so it started."

"How often does he train you?"

"Not very often," Trunks answered for Goten. "Only when my dad sees us sparing. He comes closer and gives us advice. And Goten is afraid to ask for more. You know my dad." Trunks sighed, then smiled again. "But now that you're back, you can teach him."

"Yeah, Dad!" Goten nodded enthusiastically and threw his arms around Goku.

"I guess that's a good idea," Goku agreed, returning the gesture.

"Can I join you?" Trunks asked with shimmering eyes.

Goku hesitated a moment, uncertain. He looked at his son's big puppy eyes. "Of course you can, but ask your father first," he said, patting Trunks' head. "Let's go, otherwise we'll be late for your mom's party."

oOOoOOo

"At least now you will have more than enough to eat. Bulma really made a lot," Chichi said, inspecting her surroundings. On the lawn around Capsule Corporation, there were five tables piled up with good things.

"I wouldn't be so sure, "Goku laughed, squeezing her hand tighter. "There will be five Saiyans after all."

Chichi and Goku weren't the first to arrive: Krillin, Eighteen, and Marron were sitting on a bench near the house and were talking with Bulma. Tenshinhan and Lunch were discussing something with Yamcha. Puar and Oolong were fighting over some magazine while Kame-senin was running after them. Vegeta was talking with his son (actually, Trunks was talking about something and Vegeta just nodded from time to time) and seemed to be absolutely indifferent to his surroundings.

Goku and Chichi went to greet Bulma and others. On his way, Goku saluted Vegeta, who gave a nod to acknowledge him and turned his attention back to Trunks.

"You're not the last to show up this time," Krillin greeted Goku.

"The last time I came, the food was already gone, so…"

Krillin giggled and unconsciously observed the nearest table. "And where is our green friend?"

"He said he would be training Dende but promised to be here."

"I wonder how Piccolo managed to convince him," Chichi expressed her wonderment.

"Dende asked him in person." Eighteen shook her head. "He said that while Goku and Vegeta were fighting Buu, he had to skulk with Satan. He had felt…worthless. I don't think he was worthless, but that's what he said."

"At least Piccolo has to do something again." Chichi frowned slightly. "Since Gohan moved in with Videl, Piccolo seems so unhappy and distant to me. But then, he always was like that."

"Give him a break. He thought he was a devil!" Eighteen said to Chichi. While living with Krillin, Eighteen used every opportunity to ask her husband about his previous life.

Gohan and Videl landed near the group. "Hi, everyone!"

"Why aren't you driving like decent people?" Chichi complained to Gohan.

"Mom, I am a half-Saiyan. Besides, Videl likes flying, too!"

"Goku," Chichi said, crossing her hands defiantly. "Tell them how you almost got shot when some fool thought you were a duck."

"Chichi… That was hunting season. Besides, I was flying over a forest."

"Don't worry, Chichi. It would take more than a bullet to take a Saiyan down," Eighteen laughed, brushing a hair strand from her eyes.

Shortly before he arrived, everyone felt Piccolo's ki. Everybody greeted him, and Bulma invited everyone to sit down for the meal. After a few toasts and jokes, they decided to go sit down on the grass with their plates.

"Piccolo, you should at least drink mineral water on an occasion like this," Krillin joked, spotting a water flask in green hands.

"And you should have crimped your beautiful hair," Piccolo retorted and motioned to Krillin's head.

"Be bald, have hair – there is no way to please everyone," Krillin muttered in virtuous indignation.

Goku was on his way to Kame-senin, who finally had his magazine back. He and Oolong had their heads buried in its pages as Trunks approached him. "My dad said I could train with you."

Goku glanced at Vegeta.

Vegeta felt that someone was watching him. He turned around with his usual cold mask on. That was Kakarott. Kakarott was near his son again. Vegeta felt a growl building in his throat, the tip of the tail around his waist began to twitch. He glared at the other full-blooded Saiyan and left.

Goku just shrugged his shoulders. Vegeta was not in the mood. Again. Goku and Trunks arranged the training time and went back to Krillin. Goku decided that the circle of perverts wasn't the best milieu for the child. Krillin was telling some stupid joke to everyone.

"Have you heard the one about the horse and the policeman? No? So, here it is: A cop is leading a horse. A man sees them and asks, 'Where are you taking that dog?' 'This is a horse, not a dog,' the cop corrects the man. And the man says, 'I wasn't talking to you!'," Krillin finished the story laughing.

"That's not very nice…" Goku commented and Krillin stopped laughing.

"No, it isn't. It really isn't," Krillin said and began to shout with laughter again. "Sorry, but that's the point!"

Goku shrugged and decided to go back to the tables. Trunks followed him. He had seen that Goten was doomed. He was trapped in women's circle now.

"But when Goten and I are Gotenks, we will beat you!"

"We will see about that," Goku smiled at Trunks' serious warning and disheveled his lavender hair. They were sitting at the table, their plates full.

Then the bedlam began. Goku felt a sudden ki flash but was too late to react. He got a blow to the back and tumbled down, taking the table and dishes with him. Goku ignored the pain and immediately got to his feet and…met eyes filled with anger and bloodlust. Everyone else just stared at Goku and his assailant in pure shock.

"Vegeta? What are you doing?" Goku spoke warily, trying not to enrage the other Saiyan more than he already was. He couldn't understand what was going on. He was astonished to see Vegeta in the second Super Saiyan stage and ready to kill.

Yes, to kill… Goku hadn't seen that expression in Vegeta's eyes since… That seemed to be such a long time ago. But now Vegeta had that frantic-crazed gaze again, and Goku could read one message in those night-black eyes – hate. No, there was something more... Despair? Grief? But he clearly saw that Vegeta desired to kill him. Why? What did he do? What was happening? Vegeta was supposed to be his ally!

Vegeta attacked again.

TBC


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ – it belongs to its respective owners. This fan fiction is not a commercial project, and I am not making any money from writing it.

Warnings: Yaoi - Goku/Vegeta.

**To Hell Together**

by chayron

Part 2

"Vegeta! Vegeta, stop this!" Bulma attempted to stifle her husband's outburst.

"Vegeta, calm down! Just say what's wrong!" Goku shouted, blocking several of Vegeta's punches.

Both of them were in the air above Capsule Corporation. Vegeta was driving him back with stunning speed and power and was doing a great deal of damage. Goku still didn't fight with all his might. He tried to clear up why the prince had become so enraged. He was like mad man. It didn't seem that he would react to anything that was said. Goku noticed that his refusal to fight and the first blood drawn only angered the other Saiyan more. In order to defend himself, Goku ascended to Super Saiyan One then to Super Saiyan Two, but even that wasn't enough to hold Vegeta down.

"Dad, calm down! Goku didn't do anything!"

Trunks didn't get an answer. The blasting began. Goku tried to lure Vegeta away from the house, but Vegeta somehow managed to stay near it. Vegeta was too powerful to be manipulated. Goku ascended to Super Saiyan Three but got the feeling that Vegeta didn't even notice it. The prince was so enraged and immersed in the fight. He didn't even notice his power increase in reaction to Goku's ascension.

"Get away!" Goku shouted to everyone on the ground as Vegeta's ki ball shot past him. Capsule Corporation was doomed.

"That's it, Vegeta! You could have hurt someone!" Now Goku was really angry. He punched Vegeta in the stomach then hit him on the back sending the prince crashing to the ground. But the effect he got wasn't the one he had hoped for. Vegeta leapt back to his feet, looked Goku in the face, and ascended into Super Saiyan Three.

"Oh my god," stammered Chichi. "What are you waiting for?" she screamed at the other fighters, tearing her hair out. "Do something! Help him!"

"They have to sort it out once and for all," Piccolo said calmly, watching the fight with his arms crossed. "But don't worry, if this sorting-out ends up not the way I want it, I will intervene." Gohan and others nodded, agreeing. Chichi turned around to face Bulma, but she just shook her head helplessly.

Goku felt as if he were fighting Buu. After each successful hit, Vegeta seemed to regenerate quicker and become even more powerful. Goku guessed that some of his ribs were broken, but he didn't feel it. The adrenaline rush deadened much of the pain. All he felt was a little stab every now and then.

Goku noticed they both were covered with thick red blood. He began to get anxious; it might be him lying on the ground in the end.

Finally, using a few feints, Goku managed to land a solid hit on Vegeta's neck, and the black-haired prince fell limply to the ground. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten quickly went to Vegeta to check on him.

Gohan looked down at the unconscious prince. It was obvious that after the adrenaline wore out, the Saiyan wouldn't even be able to stand up. But this was Vegeta – unpredictable to a point. Gohan put ki restrains on Vegeta's arms and feet. He turned to the tall Saiyan. "Dad, are you okay?" he asked, concerned. He still hadn't recovered from shock.

"I'm not so sure, but Senzu beans would help," Goku answered, wincing as he landed on his feet.

"Piccolo! Senzu bean!" Chichi ordered, extending her palm. Piccolo's bean immediately reached Goku. After swallowing the bean, Goku shortly felt better.

"Would someone be so kind as to explain what I did that made Vegeta attack me?" he asked, surveying and estimating the damage. The lawn was one big hole. Half of the Capsule Corporation building didn't exist anymore. But the most important thing was that no one was hurt. Except Vegeta.

Everybody was silent. Then Chichi exploded: "He went mad, that's why he attacked! That's the only explanation there is!" She turned on her friend, more than enraged. "Bulma, that freak of yours tried to kill my husband, and you have nothing to say?"

"Well, I am not responsible for Vegeta's actions! I don't control him like you control your Goku!" Bulma snapped at Chichi, eyes flashing.

"What are you going to do with him?" Goku asked, ignoring the last part of the sentence.

"Me? Oh, no! He's not my problem, not anymore. Our relationship hasn't been very good lately. It's been really bad, in fact. And now he's destroyed my house! So from now on I am a free woman!" Bulma finished with her finger raised high in the air. Trunks stood beside her, his little mouth and blue eyes big in disbelief. Krillin pushed him over to where his wife and Goten were standing farther away.

"That was the quickest divorce process I have ever seen," Krillin said after he was back. "But at least wait till he regains consciousness."

"He knows the rules perfectly! I told him the next time he flew into a tantrum, it would be our last time together!"

"So, this is not his first hullabaloo?"

"No, but those were nothing compared to this…"

"When did it start?" wondered Krillin.

"I don't know. Maybe three or two months back…" Bulma said slowly, sinking to the ground. Then she began to cry. "I really tried to find out what was wrong, but you know him," she said, shrugging. "He said I was imagining things. The more I questioned, the more distant he got. I love him, but this… And now he has reached the third stage of Super Saiyan."

Goku kneeled next to her and folded Bulma in his arms. "It's not your fault. I'll do everything I can to clear up the situation. Try to calm down. I'll watch over him. I doubt he would touch you or Trunks. It has never happened before, and let's hope it won't ever happen."

Eventually, there were just four of them left: Goku, Piccolo, Krillin and an unconscious Vegeta. It was dark already and the others had drifted away to their houses. The four stared at Vegeta's manacled body and tried to decide what to do now.

"You, of course, noticed the strange coincidence…" Piccolo said, looking at Goku.

"Yeah, it's somehow connected with me. Bulma said he had been in this state for several months. That is more or less the time I came back to Earth."

"And I thought he got over that 'I am number one' obsession." Krillin rubbed his forehead. "That's between the two of you, but let me give you some advice, Goku. Don't give him any Senzu beans. At least not until everything is cleared up. Otherwise he might simply attack you again. I'm guessing that this was his first ascension into Super Saiyan Three, so it probably took a lot of his energy. But the second time… Just be careful," he finished, eying Vegeta.

"We can't leave him here. We don't know what he might do."

"Bring him to the Lookout," offered Krillin.

Piccolo shook his head. "Dende would freak out. He doesn't like Vegeta."

Goku made the final decision: "I promised Bulma I'd take care of him. I'll take him to my old house where I lived with my grandfather. It's in the middle of woods; it would be less risky. But I will need your help. Lots of food and supplies, bandages, bedclothes, and stuff. I doubt that after today Chichi would give anything to Vegeta, and I won't be able to get all of that because I'll need to watch over him."

"You don't need to make excuses. We'll get everything you might need. Actually, I'm worried about our 'Prince of all Saiyans'." Krillin nodded and flew away to look for supplies, reassuring Goku that he would find the house by Goku's ki.

Piccolo nodded for goodbye. "Be careful with him. I hope this incident has an explanation. Otherwise…" Piccolo didn't finish the sentence and turned his eyes away from Goku.

"Of course there's an explanation!"

"I hope so, I really hope so."

When Goku was left alone with Vegeta's unconscious body, he thought about instant transmission, but pulled back. Fresh air would help to refresh his mind, and Vegeta wouldn't be hurt any more than he already was. Goku removed his son's restrains from Vegeta's arms and feet. Carefully, trying not to hurt him, he put Vegeta's now loose tail on his stomach and pulled Vegeta into his arms, taking to the sky.

After ten minutes of flying, Vegeta began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to figure out where he was and what was happening. He tried to speak, but his throat was hoarse. He tried to understand what Goku was doing and why he was still alive, but he was too weak and too tired. Every breath he took was painful. Vegeta was silent. He could identify the scent coming through his nose as that of Goku. He recognized Trunk's and Bulma's scents. That caused a tumult in his head. He whimpered and tried to pull away from Goku. "Let me go!" he requested, coughing a bit of blood and saliva.

Goku calmly shook his head, reaching with his right hand to wipe the blood from Vegeta's face. "Don't be stupid. You won't even be able to stand." Goku increased his hold on Vegeta. Vegeta continued to squirm, but it only made the pain worse. He finally subsided.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked, watching Goku's face intently, trying to read any hints in the half-light.

"To my old house."

Vegeta would have asked more, but this time his wounds and fatigue were stronger than his mind. He could concentrate on only one question: "I tried to kill you…" he whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Yeah… Which time is it? Sixth? Eight? Tenth?" Goku tried to lower the tension between them, but when Vegeta's angry dark eyes snapped at him, when he shuddered and hissed, Goku realized his mistake. Vegeta thought Goku was mocking him.

"Vegeta, we'll talk about this later. When you are in a little better condition."

Oh, Vegeta would have argued about that last sentence till his death, but he was near blacking out again. He had not the slightest wish to deal with his most recent actions. Especially not with Kakarott. So, he just let his mind and body relax and succumbed to the darkness.

Goku sighed loudly when he saw that Vegeta was out. The prince was stubborn as always. He thought about what it would take to keep Vegeta down and make him explain himself. He was sure he would hear the answer Vegeta used for all situations in his life. 'I am the Prince of all Saiyans, and I do not need to explain anything to anybody!'

He sighed again. Sometimes Vegeta could be so childish. Goku's corruption-free heart believed that the best way to dispose of uncomfortable situations and problems was to just spit them out. Granted, Vegeta had a big mouth: he wasn't one to let something just slide. But everything he said was just harassments or cold remarks. He never got to the bottom or really told anybody what was bothering him. Even Bulma…

Goku was deeply affected by Bulma's revelation that Vegeta's aggression had increased in the last few months. But he hadn't hurt anybody. At least Bulma didn't say so.

Goku knew that his friends expected him to finally stop Vegeta's aggression toward himself and to show Vegeta his place. Goku shook his head, angry. What did they know? Vegeta was composed, powerful, and not relenting. And Goku liked it. He admired Vegeta's strength and intelligence. And what would become of Vegeta if he was humiliated and controlled? Goku knew the answer. He would become the man full of hate and joyous murdering as he had been under the reign of Frieza.

Goku growled deep in his throat, acknowledging the fact that about an hour ago that man had been back. Goku didn't want him back. He was glad that while fighting Buu, Vegeta finally seemed to accept him. He was tired of Vegeta being so hostile. Goku just wanted to learn some things from him, maybe even to get to know something about his home world. Goku had many friends and silently hoped that one day Vegeta would be one of them. Okay, if not a friend then at least an ally. But he wished that the constant stupid rivalry, the growling and the glares would stop.

Over the past several months, he had not had many opportunities to socialize with Vegeta, but when he had, he was pleased that the other full-blooded Saiyan didn't ignore or brush him off. They even managed to strike up a normal civilized conversation once or twice. Of course, they talked about fighting and power, but Goku was content. He never got tired talking and hearing about fighting. Besides, he talked with Vegeta, hoping to hear more. He wanted to know more about his prince.

They had even had several normal sparring sessions where Vegeta didn't try to kill him. Goku hoped it was a start. But that was it. It seemed that as soon as things started to get better, they got worse. Like this evening. And a few weeks ago. Goku wasn't sure, but it seemed that Vegeta was avoiding him. And when their paths crossed, Vegeta was hostile again. The growling and glares were there again. Goku sighed again.

Goku felt rather than saw the house in the darkness. He landed near the door. It was locked.

"Just perfect," muttered Goku and wearily kicked at the door. It wouldn't able to hold Vegeta back anyway, and anyone who tried to get in would regret that till the last day of their lives. If they survived at all. Goku smiled at the thought of anyone trying sneak up on Vegeta.

He carefully flashed his ki and looked around. There was dust everywhere and spider webs. He stumbled as the floor cracked. And there was a moldy smell. It was exactly what one would expect from an old un-kept house. But Goku didn't see any of this. He was flooded by memories.

He reached the bed where his grandfather had slept a long time ago. It was all rusted, but it would do. He carefully laid Vegeta on the mattress, hoping that the bed would hold him. It squeaked not being used to such a heavy weight, but it held.

Now that Vegeta was safely lying in bed, Goku flashed his ki brighter. Some rats rushed into their holes. No big deal. As soon as Vegeta woke up, he would deal with the problem instinctively.

Goku brushed most of the dust from a wooden chair and sat down. The next second the chair crumbled, and Goku realized that now he had some firewood. He got up from the floor and went to the kitchen. He decided that it was too late to start a fire, and it wasn't cold. The chimney would probably collapse anyway.

Then his cell phone rang. Of course it was his wife. Goku answered, wondering how the hell the stupid thing had managed to stay intact while he was fighting Vegeta.

"Where are you?" Chichi's sounded angry, and Goku was glad that she was a long way away.

"I am with Vegeta at my old house."

"And what are you doing there?" she asked.

"I am trying to help Vegeta."

"For gods' sakes, he attacked you! In the end, it would be you who needs help. And why do you care about him? Leave him to the others! Why it always has to be you who…"

"Stop it. We had an agreement, and I don't want to hear this!" Goku was angry. "You know, if I always was concerned only about my own ass, I wouldn't have anyone to stand beside me and help me!"

"Fine! I warned you about that freak and if…"

"Don't call him that!" Goku could almost see Chichi roll her eyes, and it made him even angrier.

"How long are you going to stay here? Goten will miss you."

Now Goku was really mad. Had it not been for Vegeta, he would have screamed. "Don't you dare to use my son to manipulate me!"

"I am sorry. I didn't intend to. If you want, I'll let him come to you. I'm sure it will take time for Vegeta to heal."

Goku relaxed a bit. That was some compromise, coming from Chichi. "No, that isn't a very good idea. I don't know what to expect from Vegeta. He's badly wounded, so I don't think it would be the best place for Goten to be. But call Bulma and ask if Trunks can come. He could come over as soon as Vegeta feels better."

Chichi sighed into the phone. "Ok, I'll call her. Just be careful. Bye."

Goku put the phone on the kitchen table and went back to Vegeta.

TBC


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ – it belongs to its respective owners. This fan fiction is not a commercial project, and I am not making any money from writing it.

Warnings: Yaoi - Goku/Vegeta.

**To Hell Together**

by chayron

Part 3

Goku observed the older man. Vegeta needed to have his wounds cleaned, but without water he couldn't do much. Goku began ransacking the house trying to find something useful. A simple cloth rag would do. After several minutes Goku felt Krillin's ki approaching. So soon?

Five minutes later, Krillin was standing at the door, his ki making him glow like a big torch. "And what happened here?" he asked, taking in the sight of the broken in door.

"I didn't have a key…"

"Oh. So, big guy, you used your muscles instead your brains," Krillin said and bent down to pry up a brick that was more loose than others and pulled out a rusted key. He tossed it to Goku who caught it with a sheepish grin.

"Hell, I put it there myself after that traveler left!"

"I don't understand how you talked that man into living here," said Krillin, already inside and pulling out capsules and other stuff from his backpack, managing to inspect his surroundings at the same time.

"I used to come back here sometimes. I'd clean the house while I was here. But that was before the fight with Cell, about eight years ago." Goku inspected the things Krillin had brought. He knew where the topic was heading, but he felt strangely calm; Krillin was his best friend after all.

"Oh, I doubt you used to come here to only have a cleaning day," Krillin said carefully, opening one capsule to let out a bowl, dishes, a big canister of water, and a bundle of candlesticks The other capsule contained bandages, a medicine pack, and plaster. Goku got closer to him and began to sort everything. Now that Goku had water, bandages, and disinfectant, he could tend to Vegeta's wounds. He filled the bowl with water.

"This is a special place for me," Goku answered after a while. He noticed that Krillin hadn't brought any clothes to replace his and Vegeta's torn ones. Perhaps Krillin's… But Krillin was even smaller than Vegeta. He silently cursed himself. He should have asked Chichi to send him some spare clothes. He doubted she would have refused that. "This is my childhood home. It's also where I killed my grandfather."

The third capsule almost slipped from Krillin's hands. He looked at Goku, a serious look on his face. "You're still thinking about that." He went back to what he was doing. "You were just a boy and had no idea that you can turn into an Oozaru."

Goku took the bowl and some clothes to Vegeta. "Yeah, I know that. But still… It's so ironic! I grieved so much. I tried to find his killer and avenge his death, and all this time the killer was in me."

Goku carefully cut of the top of Vegeta's training suit. Dried and caked blood had glued the suit to Vegeta's body. It was a good thing Krillin (or his wife) thought to bring scissors. He would need them to cut the bandages, too. He gingerly peeled the cut cloth off, the process making the prince squirm and moan. Goku couldn't believe it. How did Vegeta manage to fight with such wounds? Sure, he himself had been badly wounded, but this… Vegeta's body was nothing but bruises and burns. There was a gash on his cheek, and it seemed that most of Vegeta's ribs were broken. Goku felt guilty. He had taken a Senzu bean, and Vegeta was damned to suffer from the pain. That wasn't fair. The only thing what kept Goku from giving it to Vegeta was that he was afraid that this time Vegeta would really kill him. Goku didn't like the thought of saving his skin at a cost of Vegeta's pain, but hell, he had two children and not a slightest wish to die again; he already had left them for too long. And now he remembered the other reason. He didn't have any Senzu beans. At least not now.

"Stop torturing yourself, Goku," Krillin said after an uncomfortable pause. "You saw Gohan in heaven. He was never angry with you. He knows it was an accident. What more do you need?"

"Self-forgiveness."

"It gives me the creeps when you talk like this. I always think your head will explode," Krillin said, hiding his concern.

"Ow. That wasn't nice." Goku would have crossed his arms and put his nose in the air, pretending that Krillin had hurt his feelings but his hands were busy trying to remove the rest of the clothes. As a child he really hadn't been the smartest kid and he had trouble thinking about it and not laughing. He smiled. With Krillin as a friend, everything seemed less complicated.

"How is he?" Krillin motioned to Vegeta.

Goku sighed. "You know, I had no idea I have wounded him so much. While flying here, he woke up for a few minutes. He wasn't really aggressive anymore, but it might have been because of his wounds." And before Krillin could ask, Goku added, "He didn't say anything what would explain his attack, and I didn't ask. I thought we will talk about that later."

Krillin observed the other Saiyan lying on the bed. Hell, he didn't remember when he had seen Vegeta this badly beaten. And he was sorry that they had to take such drastic measures and keep him here. "Listen, I didn't bring everything, just things you might need most. Tomorrow I will bring more things. Eighteen said she would help with the rest," Krillin said, explaining why he got to Goku's house so fast. "And later I'll go see Chichi and ask for some of your clothes. This will have to do for now," he said, tossing some clothes to Goku.

"Thanks and tell your girls hi!" Goku said, waving bye to Krillin as he flew into the night.

Goku moistened the cloth and began to clean Vegeta. As the damp cloth came into contact with the blood-stained body, Vegeta flinched and woke up. He blinked, trying to get his vision to work. Confusion covered his face but quickly turned to anger when he saw Goku leaning over him. He stared at him then began to growl and tried to swat Goku away.

"Stop that." Goku simply pushed Vegeta back by his shoulders, making the bed groan in protest. Goku was surprised at how easy it was to make Vegeta back down. "I'm glad you're awake. Krillin brought a new mattress. I need to get rid of this old one."

"What?" Vegeta asked, indignantly.

"For Gods' sakes, Vegeta, don't be so stubborn!" Goku shook his head and pushed Vegeta back onto the mattress for a second time. Vegeta let out a yip and lost consciousness again.

"Shit!" Goku cursed as he realized that he had been too harsh with Vegeta's broken body. At this rate, it would take forever for him to recover. Goku finished doctoring the prince with care. Vegeta whimpered, but stayed unconscious.

Krillin had brought two mattresses, and Goku laid the prince on the second while he replaced the old mattress on the bed with the new one. When he was done with Vegeta, he finally tended to himself. In the process, he used almost all the water Krillin had brought, but in the end he still didn't feel clean. Goku sighed tiredly and went to his own mattress laid out on the dusty floor. He lounged on the mattress, clad only in his blue boxers and turned his attention to Vegeta once again.

What an evening! The other Saiyan could really cause a big mess. He watched how peaceful Vegeta looked now, so fragile and helpless, and suddenly Goku instinctively felt a need to be beside him. But he knew that was an unfounded reflex. Vegeta never was fragile and incapable of protecting himself. He could leave Vegeta here alone without a worry, and the prince would take care of himself. Still, in spite of his protective feeling, Goku knew that Vegeta might launch himself at his throat at any moment. Goku listened to the ragged breathing coming from the bed. He again felt guilty about Vegeta's wounds. True, Vegeta was the first to attack, and Goku just defended himself, but still…

Goku shifted on his mattress and turned his eyes back to sleeping Vegeta. Vegeta's head rested on the soft pillow, his night-black hair taking up more space than his head. Vegeta's pale skin matched the white sheets, and Goku felt worried again. Somehow he subconsciously felt there were more than just the wounds he had made. There was more…but what was it?

Goku sighed and fidgeted with his hair. All this was a mystery to him. Before, on the lawn, Vegeta acted like he was crazy. But on the way here, he seemed to have lost his rage and hate. What had triggered the outburst at Capsule Corporation? Goku thought they had settled everything between them while fighting Buu. Then, when Vegeta accepted fusion, Goku felt that Vegeta finally saw him not as a rival but as a comrade-in-arms. He needed him to defeat Buu. He changed after that fight. But it was evident that Vegeta still had to square some things with him. One way or another, now that Vegeta seemed to be calm, he hoped he would be able to figure out what was going on.

Goku felt his eyelids becoming heavy. He yawned and laid his tired head on the pillow, and after several seconds of listening to Vegeta's heavy breathing, was fast asleep.

oOOoOOo

Vegeta slowly woke up and groaned in pain. What the hell? He pried his eyes open and looked around. The place was unknown to him. He tried to sit up but soon gave in. The pain was too strong. He laid his sore body back. Then he remembered. He had attacked Kakarott. Vegeta clamped his eyes shut again, wishing his act could disappear as easily as shutting his eyes. He inhaled shakily. No, it wouldn't disappear.

Where was Kakarott? Did Kakarott bring him here? Vegeta couldn't remember much of the last few events. He recalled that he saw Kakarott talking to Trunks, and then everything was a colorful blur.

Trunks... What does Trunks thinks of him now? He had attacked Trunks' friend. Vegeta moaned and shifted his body, wanting the unpleasant thoughts to go away. But it didn't work. Trunks… After this, Trunks would never speak to him anymore.

Vegeta felt a tight knot forming in his stomach. The lurking feeling was there again. A sudden panic attack rocketed through his body, causing his heart to jump and breathing to quicken. Vegeta's eyes flew open as he was overwhelmed by a choking fear. He tried to reason with himself, but the sense of fear was just too strong. He didn't even feel physical discomfort anymore. All that was left was the terror and his own frantic heartbeat in his ears. Pain, pain, pain. Crushing pain.

Suddenly, he was held by warm, strong arms. "Shhh, it's okay. You're safe here. This was my old house."

Vegeta tried to focus on the talking person, but his vision failed him. He couldn't get free from the overwhelming pain, but he gradually recognized the familiar voice and scent. Kakarott. It was Kakarott. Vegeta felt the pain subsiding.

No! Wait! Kakarott! A new wave of panic washed over him. He tried to pull away, to get free from that firm hold. "No, you can't! You can't…can't see…"

"Vegeta? Vegeta, what's wrong?" Goku was more than concerned. When Goku entered the room and heard the gasping breaths, he thought Vegeta had woken up and didn't understand where he was. So, Goku simply told the prince where he was. Goku was alarmed by Vegeta's glassy stare, but after the explanation, he felt Vegeta relax and trustfully lean into his arms. But after a second he began struggling again. Anything Goku did to try to calm him only triggered a reverse reaction. Vegeta was panicking. Goku tried to bring the prince to his senses when suddenly Vegeta's eyes closed, and his body relaxed. He lost consciousness again.

Goku was troubled. He was very troubled. That had seemed like some kind of a spasm or seizure. Bulma hadn't mentioned anything about this, but he had to be sure. He quickly found his cell phone in the kitchen.

"He needs a doctor, Bulma. You should have seen it. That was…I think it's serious."

Bulma could almost feel the anxiety dripping from the Goku's voice. It soon sank in, and she started to shiver in worry. "And how do you think we could make him see a doctor? He would just blast the hospital," she exhaled slowly, shaking her head.

"He's really weak now. He wouldn't be able to resist."

"Goku, this is some kind of mental problem. It won't work. He simply won't talk. You know how he is."

Goku tried to found the way out. "But he needs help."

"Of course he needs help, but all he will tell you is: '_I'm_ _the prince of all Saiyans'_…" Bulma rubbed her forehead. "Please, Goku, just don't leave him alone. That seizure might have been caused by his wounds, but I doubt it. It hasn't happened before. I'd planed to send Trunks to you, but now… I doubt it would be good for Trunks to see his father like this."

Goku sighed. "I'll tell you when he feels better," he promised then remembered something. "Bulma, could you sent some clothes for Vegeta?"

"Oh my gosh! How could I forget! Of course I'll send clothes. What else do you need? Food? Pots and pans? Batteries? TV? A dishwasher? Dishes? A computer? A bed? A stool? A table?"

"Hmm… No wonder you rule Capsule Corporation. Send everything you think Vegeta would need, but we already have dishes, candles, and mattresses."

Goku hung up and went back to unconscious Vegeta. He observed the pale man then frowned in contemplation. Hell, he needed to lure Piccolo here. And as soon as possible.

TBC


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ – it belongs to its respective owners. This fan fiction is not a commercial project, and I am not making any money from writing it.

Warnings: Yaoi - Goku/Vegeta.

**To Hell Together**

by chayron

Part 4

Goku sat on his mattress, the only thing good to sit on, and watched Vegeta. After that incident earlier, he was afraid to leave even for a moment. When nature called, he would run to the nearest bush so as to be within hearing distance of Vegeta, and even then he was checking Vegeta's ki.

He had called Krillin to ask him to get in touch with Piccolo, but Krillin had told him Piccolo had already come and gone. He had Goku's clothes and was on his way. Goku smiled. He couldn't wait to see his friend.

Goku felt Piccolo's ki and soon saw him through the dust encrusted window as he landed near the house and let himself in.

"How is Vegeta?"

"He's out cold."

"Yes, I have heard about the latest event. Bulma sent some medicine," Piccolo said, handing several bottles and packets toward Goku. He also handed over a sheet of paper with Bulma's handwriting on it. "She sent many capsules. I have water, some bedding, and several Senzu beans. But, like we said before, keep them away from Vegeta, unless something bad happens."

"This is already bad enough. How did Bulma manage to contact you?" Goku wondered while checking everything Piccolo had brought.

"She called me," Piccolo said pulling his cell phone out from his pocket. Goku's eyes widened.

"You have a cell phone? What's your number?" Goku asked enthusiastically.

Piccolo snorted at that but gave his number to Goku. "Call only when there's really something wrong; not when you are fighting with Chichi."

Goku stuck out his tongue at him. Piccolo rolled his eyes and turned away to Vegeta. "And what happened exactly?"

"I was checking the well outside. When I came back, he was gasping for air, his eyes were wide but unfocused, and then he just blacked out," Goku recited.

"I hope you didn't give him water from the well?" asked Piccolo, suspiciously eying Goku.

"Of course I didn't! I know that the well hasn't been used for about eight years and needs to be cleaned! Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Sometimes, Goku, I don't know what to think. How old are you? You are so keen on fighting that you miss simple things," Piccolo said looking Goku in the eye. Goku gaped at him. Piccolo continued: "Things like family and friends. You have been gone for seven years. I know that with Chichi it was just a mutual agreement. You both were and still are using each other in order to get what you want. I can see it plainly. But how could you leave your son? I know you love him, both of your sons, and I cannot understand why you would leave them like that," Piccolo finished, waiting for Goku's reaction.

Goku slowly sat up on the floor, never letting his gaze fall from Piccolo's face. "Everything you said is true, and I know it. Leaving was the biggest mistake I have ever made, and I am terribly sorry for it. But I can't change anything now. The only thing I can do is make up for the time I wasn't here."

"Don't you think it's a bit too late?" Piccolo asked sarcastically. "Your elder son is about to have a family of his own and your younger son… Let's just say that it should be obvious that Vegeta has an instinct to protect and take care of all members of his race. Hmm…except you maybe," Piccolo watched a miserable Goku sitting on the floor, his face in his hands. He noticed tears streaming down his face. "Damn it, Goku! I didn't mean that we don't need you! What I meant is that you have to fight hard in order to regain our trust. We know that every time there is a danger to Earth, you will come to the rescue. But we don't know if you will return our stolen hearts."

"I had no idea you are so sentimental," said Goku in a hoarse voice, still whimpering.

"Neither did I. If you tell anyone…" Piccolo threateningly raised his finger. But his attention suddenly turned to Vegeta. "Does he know?"

"Does he know what?"

"That he had reached the third stage of Super Saiyan?"

Goku shrugged then shook his head, wiping away his tears. He doubted that Vegeta had noticed, considering the state he was in at the time. "It must have been the first time. His hair flickered before he changed."

"That might have been a trick."

"I doubt it. He was too enraged to toy with me. What I'm most concerned about is that every stage takes a very big emotional outburst. I wonder what I did to make him reach that stage."

"That's between you and him. You have to sort it out. And don't tell him he reached Super Saiyan Three. First, because he might finally kick your ass. Second, with long hair he looks awful. I doubt my eyes would be able to bear that sight again."

Goku giggled. "And I thought he looked great," he said, looking at Vegeta in admiration. "I doubt I look as good as he does!"

Piccolo watched Goku silently then turned his gaze to Vegeta. "If you need anything, call. Or raise your ki. And be on your guard. Now he looks calm and innocent, but that man almost killed you."

As soon as Piccolo flew away, Goku found the capsule with a table and un-capsuled it outside the house; these things were really noisy. Then he took one Senzu bean, split it in two then one more time. He crushed the fourth of Senzu bean and mixed it in a glass of water. Now the hard part… how to make Vegeta drink it?

"Vegeta," Goku called softly, gently shaking the other Saiyan by his shoulders. "Vegeta, wake up."

Vegeta's eyes fluttered open. His sight slowly concentrated on Goku.

Goku held glass out to him. "Drink this. You should feel better after you drink this."

Vegeta slowly replayed the last few events in his mind. He stared for some time at Kakarott, then finally reached his hand out to take the water from him; he really felt thirsty. He noticed a relieved look on Kakarott's face.

"No, you'll spill it. Let me help." Goku tipped the glass towards Vegeta's mouth, but after the venomous glare, he stopped. Vegeta grabbed the glass, but Goku didn't let go. He held it the whole time Vegeta drank.

Goku put the now empty glass on the floor. That hadn't been as complicated as he thought it would be. "Do you want more?" Goku watched as surprise flashed on Vegeta's face. Vegeta must have felt much better. He looked much better. His face wasn't so pale anymore, and the gash on his cheek seemed to be healed a bit.

"Yes, I do. What is it?" Vegeta demanded before leaning back against the pillow and surveying his surroundings.

"Piccolo gave it to me. I don't know what it is," Goku said with his back to Vegeta. He refilled the glass with water. He was glad he wasn't facing Vegeta. He had never been a good liar. He tried to still his tail, which was making strange curves behind his back to his annoyance.

"Yeah, sure…" Vegeta watched with amusement as Kakarott's tail made a triple turn.

Goku felt his cheeks blush and took his time before going back to Vegeta. Now Vegeta was able to hold the glass on his own. Goku avoided his questioning eyes, but, fortunately, Vegeta didn't question further. Vegeta drank his water then gave the glass back to Goku. Goku was somewhat disturbed by Vegeta's calm behavior. He went to the supplies Piccolo had brought. "Do you want to eat?"

"Yes, I do. But would you be so kind as to tell me where there is a toilet?"

Goku didn't like the sound of Vegeta's voice. He frowned and looked at Vegeta, meeting his cold eyes. "What's the problem, Vegeta? Why can't you forget your hostility?"

"How long are you going to keep me here?" Vegeta snarled at him instead of answering.

Goku scratched his head. "That depends on certain circumstances," he answered truthfully, opening all the capsules he could reach. Bulma at least could have written what every capsule contained. Hell, he wasn't psychic. He finally found the capsule with a refrigerator, but now he was standing under a pile of various things.

"You want to teach me a lesson?" Vegeta asked, wishing he could cross his arms, but decided against it because of the pain in his ribs.

"No, that's not it. Besides, it would be useless. The thing is, I don't know what to expect from you after that attack. I want to know what I did to piss you off so much. What the hell was that earlier this morning?" Goku turned to Vegeta to see his reaction but couldn't read anything in those black shimmering eyes. Vegeta just stared back at him. Finally, after about a minute of silence, Goku gave in and turned back to the stove. "Do you really need to go to the bathroom?"

"Yes."

"Actually, I've been using the bushes. The outhouse collapsed a long time ago. Would you be able to stand?"

Vegeta carefully tried to sit up. He noticed that Kakarott had fixed him up: his wounds were tended and bandaged. And this after he had attacked the man… His gaze took in his shredded and bloody trousers. He looked around but saw no clothing. Vegeta leaned on the bed and tried to stand up.

"Aren't you head-headed and tenacious?" whispered Goku watching Vegeta lean on the windowsill. He shot forward in super speed to catch Vegeta as he heard the windowsill breaking.

"Argh…careful, you moron!" growled Vegeta as Goku accidentally bumped a bruised rib. Goku looked at him apologetically and put him back on the floor. Vegeta immediately uncurled his dexterous tail from around Goku's waist. It had coiled there for support while he was falling. Goku seemed not to even notice. Vegeta decided to forget his pride for the moment and let Kakarott help him outside. Goku left Vegeta outside with his business and went back to the stove, deciding the meat was cooked enough.

oOOoOOo

Goku and Vegeta ate silently. Goku was sitting sat at the table, which he had moved to the middle of the room while Vegeta was comfortably sitting on a new bed wearing a shirt given to him by Goku. Vegeta ignored Goku's slurping and munching as much as he could. His eyes darted to all corners of the house. The house had two rooms: a bedroom and a kitchen. The house was built out of dark timber giving it a dingy impression. There were four windows in the living room, one of which was near his bed, but they didn't help much to make it lighter inside. There was a TV on a small table to the side. He noticed a washing-machine and some other supplies nearby. He recognized the things immediately. They were from Capsule Corporation.

He didn't like what he saw. He wasn't the tidiest person in the universe, but this was really too much! Stuff was spread out everywhere. Lots of stuff… That meant he and Kakarott were going to stay here for quite a while.

"At least wash the windows and open the curtains if you want to keep me here. It's the middle of the day, but it looks like evening in here," he ordered and continued eating. He had to admit that the food Kakarott gave him wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

Goku scratched his head. "Yeah, I thought about that, but I haven't had time yet." He gave Vegeta a tentative smile. "So, you aren't mad that you'll have to stay here for a while?"

Vegeta's eyes snapped at him. "Oh, I'm jumping for joy! I get to be your laboratory mouse! What do you want to know? When I stopped wetting the bed? When I first had sex?"

"Vegeta!" Goku knitted his eyebrows. "I am trying to help you, and you're mocking me!"

"I didn't ask you for help!"

"Of course you didn't! You just tried to kill me!"

"It's a pity that I didn't succeed!"

"Why did you attack me?"

"I hoped that a world without you would be less stupid!"

"Stop insulting me and say what's wrong!"

"I'm sure your tiny brain won't be able to handle it!"

Goku felt himself loosing his temper. His tail lashed behind his back uncontrollably. "You here are the stupid one! You blasted your own house to hell and almost killed your son and wife!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Goku regretted them. They might make Vegeta go crazy again. He waited for Vegeta's reaction.

He didn't have to wait long. Vegeta's tail went rigid then began to lash back and forth. He bared his teeth and began to growl. "I was concentrating on fighting, and at least it wasn't me who left his son for seven years!"

"My family isn't your concern!"

"And mine isn't yours!"

"Grrr…" Goku swatted his plate away and shot through the open door. But on his way to the old lime tree, he stopped. This was his home, not Vegeta's! Goku angrily walked back to the house. He sat on the chair in the corner of the room and ignored Vegeta, who was calmly finishing his meal.

"I don't know how Bulma could stand you."

Vegeta lifted his head. "She is more of a warrior than you!"

Goku opened his mouth to protest, but the strange shimmer in Vegeta's eyes stopped him. Vegeta wasn't angry anymore. He had teased him on purpose. He liked to see Goku enraged. Goku smiled at the other Saiyan, his anger gone.

"Shut up, Vegeta. Or it'll be you who washes the windows."

Vegeta looked at him in surprise but just yawned at the threat and handed the empty plate to Goku.

Goku moved closer to Vegeta and took his plate. "Do you want more?"

"No. I want to sleep. So be quiet!" Vegeta announced, nestling down into the bedding.

"Okay. I'll be outside," Goku agreed and left the house with the dirty plates.

Vegeta laid his head on the pillow and breathed deeply. Then he stiffened, starring at the ceiling with his mouth wide open. He turned his head toward the door. That scent! It was very faint, but it was there. And it was not his. He finally closed his mouth. He lay still for several minutes, various thoughts washing through his head. Could it be? But that was impossible. But then… It could be… The scent was speaking for itself. He wasn't sure what to think.

TBC


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ – it belongs to its respective owners. This fan fiction is not a commercial project, and I am not making any money from writing it.

Warnings: Yaoi - Goku/Vegeta.

**To Hell Together**

by chayron

Part 5

Vegeta woke to loud noises coming from the kitchen. He turned his head in the direction of the kitchen cautiously. He had to close his eyes quickly because of the bright light coming in through the window. He concluded that it was noon, and he had slept for a full twenty-four hours. Suddenly, Vegeta felt that he was starving. He looked back to the window. Kakarott had done some cleaning. He could actually see out the window. And how had he managed not to wake him up in the process?

Vegeta heard noises coming from the kitchen again. He heard another voice. Kakarott was talking with somebody. Trunks! It was Trunks' voice. He came to see him! Vegeta slowly got up from the bed anticipating pain, but realized that moving wasn't causing as much discomfort as he had expected. Those Senzu beans really worked wonders. Some clothes were neatly folded on a chair near the bed. They were his from Capsule Corporation.

Vegeta brushed the unpleasant thoughts away. The main thing was that Trunks was here. And that meant he had forgiven him! Dressing was a bigger challenge than he had thought. It didn't hurt to stand, but standing up and moving around was a different story. He dressed carefully, and, once dressed, went to the kitchen.

What Vegeta saw, stopped him dead in his tracks. His son had his hand on Kakarott's arm. Kakarott was laughing at something. And so was Trunks. Trunks' smile was the widest he had ever seen… Vegeta felt the world spin. His sight blurred.

"Vegeta!" Goku was on his feet as soon as he felt a sudden rise in Vegeta's ki. He was shocked. Vegeta almost went Super Saiyan and only after two days! But what shocked him more was that Vegeta seemed to be exactly the same as the evening before. He looked like he was going to attack him. Vegeta's piercing glare chilled Goku's soul. Goku winced inwardly. He'd tried so hard. What had he done wrong this time?

Goku didn't move, and Trunks slowly stepped behind Goku. He had no idea what had happened, but he was sure that if his father attacked, he knew of only one safe place – behind Goku's back. And then Trunks jumped as his father's gaze fell on him. He crouched and stepped even further behind Goku.

Suddenly, Vegeta's ki dropped, he turned around and left the kitchen. Goku and Trunks stared at the place where the enraged Saiyan was standing only seconds before. Everything had happened so fast. They let out the breath they had been holding.

"Stay here," Goku said to Trunks and went after Vegeta. Trunks nodded, his huge blue eyes going back to normal. He sat back at the table and waited for Goku to return.

Vegeta sat on the bed, his head in the hands. He was rocking back and forth slowly, his breath returning somewhat to normal. Vegeta was in pain. Never in his life had he even slapped his son. Except sparring of course, but that's absolutely different! But Trunks had thought he was going to attack him! And he looked to Kakarott to protect him! Protect him from his own father! Kakarott was quick… Vegeta shook his head. No, that was stupid. Kakarott was too stupid. He couldn't be doing it purposely. He heard Kakarott's footsteps slowly approaching him. Not now. Vegeta stood up and went to the door.

"Vegeta, stop." Goku tried to make it not sound like an order. He was afraid that Vegeta would snap again. Or just plain leave. Goku didn't want him to leave in the state he was in. Vegeta wasn't stable. What had happened in the kitchen was something scary.

Goku took a good look at Vegeta. Vegeta was in emotional turmoil. Goku tried to stop the prince from leaving again. He didn't intend to use power, but if he needed to… "Vegeta, come back, please."

Vegeta didn't react. He was slowly but stubbornly walking away and outside. Goku made up his mind. He caught up with the prince and stood in front of him, blocking his way. Vegeta simply went around him. Goku took Vegeta by his arm and turned him back towards the house. "Sorry, but I can't let you go."

Goku guided Vegeta back to the bed. The entire time, Vegeta didn't say a word. He didn't even try to get away. It was like he wasn't even there. Goku was afraid. "What happened?"

Vegeta sat quietly looking at the floor.

"I thought you would like to see Trunks," Goku mumbled apologetically, sitting beside Vegeta.

Then Vegeta laughed. Goku felt shivers going down his spine. The laugh had not startled him. It was the tone. There was so much sorrow and pain in it. Goku looked at the other Saiyan. The sight was disturbing – Vegeta's shoulders were slumped, he seemed to be so tired. Goku gingerly took Vegeta's chin and lifted the prince's head up to see his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly the everyday cold mask fell. Goku saw various feelings wash through those normally insensitive and impassive eyes. Vegeta was shivering. "I… I … You… Trunks…" Goku leaned forward afraid to miss even a word the prince had to say. And then the moment passed. Vegeta's teeth chattered, cutting off any possible words or explanations. The mask was back, solidly in place. Goku sighed in resignation and let go of Vegeta's face.

"The food is ready. Join us if you feel up to it," Goku said, going back to the kitchen. But on his way he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes were wide in disbelief. He turned back to Vegeta who still sat on the corner of the bed. He gasped. "Do you think I am molesting your son?"

Vegeta almost fell off the bed. Goku's outburst had taken him completely by surprise. He felt Goku staring at his open mouth and immediately closed it. "If I had thought this even for a moment, you would already have been dead! And I am certain that your idiot friends would have helped me!" Vegeta watched as Goku's face changed color several times before going back to normal.

"Okay…" Goku was relieved. "Because I really started to get nervous." Then he just smiled sheepishly with his hand behind his head and proceeded to the kitchen.

Vegeta shook his head in irritation then went outside to the infamous bushes. But he stopped short at the sight around him. When did Kakarott have the time to clean up the place? It was obvious that the man was capable of more than just fighting. Not that he thought the earth raised Saiyan was useless.

Vegeta inspected the yard. It was a beautiful grass clearing surrounded by forest with mountains in the distance. There was an old stone well and lots of decorative trees around the yard. It was nice. Nice and green. And quiet. There was just the wind in the leaves of the trees. Weeping birches. And lime trees. Vegeta breathed deep.

Vegeta joined Goku and Trunks for the meal. He watched his son out of the corner of his eye. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry, Dad. I ate before Goku ITed us here."

"How is your mother?" Vegeta asked, looking back to his plate.

"She is very busy. The house is under reconstruction."

The tip of Vegeta's tail twitched nervously at his waist. "How was school today?"

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Like always; nothing special happened." Trunks watched his father, a bit surprised. It wasn't because Vegeta seemed to be calm now. Trunks was used to his father's shocking mood swings. And it wasn't because his father was asking him simple questions. After Buu, their relationship had become much closer. It was strange that his father was talking so near Goku. "Will you come back?"

Vegeta's breathing hitched, and he pretended to be very interested in his food. "I have to talk with your mother first," he said after several seconds of silence.

"Where are you going to stay? Can I visit you?"

Vegeta finally pushed his plate away and looked at his son. "Stop talking nonsense! Of course you can see me! When this moron," Vegeta snorted in Goku's direction, "leaves me in peace, I'll let you know where I am going to stay."

Trunks nodded, smiling. Goku noticed that Vegeta's tail ceased its anxious twitching.

The rest of the meal consisted of Goku talking with Trunks about sparring, fighting and Goten, and Vegeta was just listening in silent irritation. Later, Trunks went outside to cut some flowers for Bulma.

"I want to talk with my son," Vegeta said as soon as Trunks left.

Goku looked at him, confused.

"Alone."

Goku's face held a wary expression. He turned his head to the window, seemingly very interested in the tree outside. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that."

"What? Do you think I would hurt my own son?"

"Actually, I don't know what to think," Goku mumbled softly, inspecting some spots on the window with his fingers.

"Not surprising," Vegeta snarled and went to the door to the living room. Goku followed him close. Vegeta stopped and pushed him back into the kitchen. But the movement caused more pain than moved the big man.

"Vegeta, I won't leave you alone with Trunks!" Goku shook his head, catching up with the prince.

"Moron!" Vegeta growled, looking at Goku. "I won't do anything!"

"Call him, or something, when he's home," Goku offered, refusing to bargain further. Vegeta's eyes sparkled dangerously, and Goku felt discontent. He didn't want to make his prince unhappy.

"You damn idiot!" Vegeta angrily spat before going back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," Goku apologized one more time. He was glad Vegeta had reacted much calmer than he had expected. "Are you full? Bulma sent a cake. You can have it for dessert."

Vegeta just hissed at that. "Stop treating me like a child! I don't need a nanny! A dessert…" he snarled at a surprised Goku.

"And what's wrong with that?" Goku didn't get Vegeta's point. He looked at the cake, took the knife, and cut it into two pieces. "You really don't want any?"

Vegeta was silent. Goku sighed and cut one peace in a half then gave one part to Vegeta. "Let's go outside to Trunks," Goku motioned.

oOOoOOo

Goku and Vegeta sat at the kitchen table. Trunks had left twenty minutes ago, and it was darkening already. Goku puzzled his brain over what to do now. Even eating wasn't interesting anymore. "Do you want to watch TV?" he finally suggested after thirty minutes of biting silence.

"No."

"Okay…" Goku sighed as he leaned back in his chair and looked at Vegeta. He noticed a roughness under Vegeta's shirt. He had almost forgotten! "I'll change your bandages."

"Touch me and you're dead!" Vegeta growled, taking a swig from his beer can. He put it on the table, slowly took off his shirt, and began to unwrap his bandages. But soon he had to stop. Kakarott had bandaged him firmly. He needed more strength then he had thought, and it hurt too much.

Goku didn't say anything. He just moved closer to Vegeta's chair. Vegeta started to growl. "Stop it, Vegeta. I don't like that sound," Goku said, frowning. He was glad Vegeta didn't protest when he started removing the bandages, but was annoyed when the prince's growling increased. Vegeta's wounds were healed. Goku traced his hand over Vegeta's back. There wasn't a scratch on his healthy tanned skin. The pain he felt was coming from not completely healed ribs and joints out of place. Goku smelled Vegeta and promptly scrunched his nose. "You don't need any more bandages, but you could do with a bath." Goku smelled Vegeta again. That smell… There was something…

"And is there a bath?" Vegeta asked, leaning forward to grab his beer can. His growling stopped. Instead, he yelped as his now free ribs protested against the sudden movements.

"No, but there is a lake near here," Goku said, absentmindedly watching Vegeta's flame-shaped hair.

Vegeta thought a moment. It would be a good idea. He really felt sticky.

"Listen, I didn't hurt Trunks deliberately. We were just sparring. There were just some bruises. And they are already gone," Goku said nervously, still behind Vegeta's back. Vegeta was silently watching the can in his hand, but his tail had begun to twitch in agitation. Goku was afraid. Did Vegeta really think him capable of doing that? It couldn't be! He had to reassure him!

"But of course he told you about that…" Goku was unnerved by Vegeta's starting growl. "Do you think I could have hurt your son intentionally?" Vegeta didn't show any sign of reaction. Goku felt like the pressure in the room would crush him. "Okay, I'll never come close to Trunks again." He rubbed his palms together distractedly. "But… If you though I was hurting Trunks, why did you let him train with me?"

"Why? Why? Why? Do you really want to know why?" Vegeta was on his feet, eyes blazing as he faced Goku. "Because he asked me. Because I was pissed off by his constant blabbering about you. About your amazing feats. About your power. About how he wanted to fight against a Super Saiyan Three! Because he is obsessed with you! Because of how he looks at you. Because of how he smiles at you. Because he wants to be with you more than he wants to be with his own father!"

Vegeta was shaking uncontrollably, his tail lashing wildly behind him. Goku just stared at him, his thoughts spinning in a whirlwind. Everything Vegeta had said, he had meant. He could see it in his unguarded eyes. There was so much sorrow and pain. And jealousy.

Vegeta stood still for several seconds, undecided about what to do. With a frustrated growl, he shot through the door.

Goku was left sitting alone in the kitchen with his head in his hands. That was what it was: Vegeta was jealous of him. Goku was surprised. No, astonished. Vegeta had never showed a lot of affection for his son. Suddenly, Goku realized something. Vegeta had come a long way. Until Buu, Vegeta hadn't understood that he could lose Trunks. Yes, Mirai Trunks was killed while fighting Cell, but Vegeta hardly considered him his son. Rather, he was enraged about the fact that the green spotted being had dared to raise his hand against royal blood. But while fighting Buu, he must have realized that he might never see Trunks again. Goku remembered how Vegeta had been angry and desperate when he had saved Satan instead of Trunks. Everything seemed to be clear. Goku got up from the chair and went to Vegeta.

Vegeta was asleep. He was lying on his bed, the room lit by the feeble light of a few candles sitting on the bedside table. Goku moved closer and saw something that amazed him. Vegeta had been crying. There were wet tracks on his face. Goku blew out the candles and went to his own bed. But that night he found hard to sleep, and when he did sleep he dreamed. And they weren't nice dreams.

TBC


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ – it belongs to its respective owners. This fan fiction is not a commercial project, and I am not making any money from writing it.

Warnings: Yaoi - Goku/Vegeta.

**To Hell Together**

by chayron

Part 6

Vegeta woke with a start. He was alone in the room. The sun was already high in the sky. His body needed sleep and was taking all it could get, making him sleep until almost noon. Of course, it didn't help that he hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Kakarott must have had some stupid nightmare or something. His screams had woken Vegeta up more than once. Normally, Vegeta would have been annoyed with him, but Kakarott had been panic-stricken. He wondered what it was that had made the other Saiyan scream in terror.

Vegeta got up and went to the kitchen. Kakarott wasn't there. He searched for the third-class's ki but didn't find anything. The prince smirked and scooted outside quickly, suppressing his ki and preparing to shoot into the air.

oOOoOOo

Vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta. It wasn't good that he was thinking about the prince so much. Goku sighed, lying on the soft grass, eyes closed. He was tired. Last night he was barely able to sleep. Those dreams had been horrible. Now he wasn't so sure if he did the right thing returning to this place again. The memories made him feel guilty and the guilt led to fear. And the fear caused his nightmares. He thought that he had overcome that fear, or at least had learned to suppress it. But now everything was back. And the dreams had changed. They became more detailed, more livid. And now they involved Vegeta, too.

What Vegeta said yesterday had affected him so much. He didn't understand how Vegeta could even think that he wanted to tease and torture him with Trunks. That he wanted to take the child away from him! How could he possibly think that? Did Vegeta really see him as vengeful and cruel? But that was nonsense! When did he give him a reason to think that?

Goku froze. Or maybe Vegeta knew him better than Goku knew himself. Maybe he was right in distrusting him. Those dreams… They had been torturing him now for almost 15 years off and on. Sometimes he could deal with them. Sometimes they were too intense. Sometimes they stopped altogether for years. But they always returned. Chichi had tried to make him go see a doctor, but he couldn't make himself face the hospital and needles.

At first the dreams had been just harmless memories. He had dreamed about the places he had visited: mountains, forests, rivers, cities. He saw many familiar faces. Then there was Gohan, his grandfather. He dreamed about the reckless life they had together, fishing, chopping wood, storing up food for winter, traveling and training, and how they talked before falling asleep.

And then the dreams became dark and nightmarish. Not all at once, though. They shifted and changed gradually, but the result was always hard to bear. Every time he dreamed about Gohan, he would dream about the Oozaru, too.

He could see surprise and fear but mostly sadness in Gohan's eyes. And then the chase would begin. The Oozaru hunted Gohan through the mountains, forests, rivers, and cities. The Oozaru would drive him into a tight spot near the lake. Gohan would try to swim but the Oozaru would be faster as the water was only knee-deep for it. It would grab Gohan and squeeze him until there is nothing left, just dripping blood.

Then Goku would wake up, screaming and soaked in cold sweat. Sometimes he doubted it was only a dream. It seemed so real. He could see everything, like he was a bystander. He could smell Gohan's fear while he was running through the forest. He could hear his footsteps and the clatter of scared animals as they burst through the brush trying to save themselves. He could feel every twig and tree the beast touched, every breath it took. He could feel the cold splash of water from the lake, the stones under its feet. He could feel the hot blood on his hand. And he would feel the joy of a successful hunt. Goku feared that it was more than a dream, that it was the memory of what he had done to his grandfather.

After Cell the dream changed once more. He dreamed about his son, Gohan. Gohan would ask him why he left them alone. And Goku couldn't answer. Why did he leave them? He wouldn't able to answer because he didn't know the answer. Did he leave them for the new adventures that awaited him? Did he value the family so little? No, he knew that wasn't true. He loved his son. But, then why did he leave him? And it had been too late when he finally understood that he had made the biggest mistake of his life. He was able to return only after seven years. And the nightmares became crueler. Now the Oozaru would hunt the boy, too. But it wouldn't kill him. After it killed his grandfather, it would leave his son in the big crater alone. Alone to die.

Goku raised his head. Vegeta's ki had suddenly disappeared. Goku immediately ITed back to the house.

oOOoOOo

Vegeta didn't get very far before he saw Kakarott standing in the doorway in front of him. Vegeta stopped, dropped his hands to his sides and lowered his head in a challenging manner. That annoying Saiyan was a curse!

"Vegeta, please stay," Goku softly ordered.

"No," Vegeta answered in the same soft manner as Goku had spoken. "And what will you do? Beat me again?"

Goku was silent. They were standing before each other, neither of them moving. Goku wasn't sure what to do. He was afraid that there was really only one way out. "I hope we can find another way, Vegeta. If I were sure that your aggression is directed only towards me… What would you do if you thought someone else was trying to take your son away? Your mood changes too quickly and unpredictably."

"You can't keep me here!" Vegeta snorted at him. He knew there was some truth in Kakarott's words. Sometimes he really felt that he wanted to rip Yamcha's head off, and lately the wish had only increased. Now, when he had practically split up with Bulma, he was sure that the worm would crawl back to her again. And he had no intention of leaving Trunks with that worm.

Kakarott stood still. Vegeta growled – he wasn't going to succumb to the man. Kakarott had already taken more from him that he should have allowed. "Move away! You have no right in keeping me here!"

"Oh, yes, I have! And you are not to leave this house!"

Vegeta was enraged, his eyes blazing, his sharp canines bared threateningly. His breath came out in short quick gasps. His whole body was tense, and his fists were clenched at the sides. His tail snapped from side to side behind his back, its fur puffed out threateningly. The vein on his forehead stood out clearly, and that unpleasant growl was there again.

Goku felt something deep and primal. Against his will he realized that he wanted to jump Vegeta. He wanted to have him flat on his back and beneath him, hearing him pant and scream for more. Goku quickly turned around in order to mask his flushed cheeks and tightened pants, but luckily the prince was too enraged to notice.

"You're not to leave!" Goku repeated before going outside. The growl increased, but Vegeta didn't follow him. Nor did he leave.

Goku stood near the well with his back to the house, his breath slowly coming back to normal. But the feeling he felt before was still making his lower body quiver. The feeling wasn't new to him. He had felt it before, mostly while fighting or sparring with Vegeta. Sometimes he had the same lustful feelings while fighting with other strong warriors. It wasn't supposed to be so! The feeling bothered him.

It was in his dreams, too. Part of that monster that lived inside him. Goku did like Vegeta, and, to his horror, that liking for Vegeta was more than admiration and sympathy. The lust, which sometimes overwhelmed him while he was near the other Saiyan, made him sick to no end.

And now the dreams involved Vegeta. Last night, the Oozaru had chased the Saiyan Prince. Goku was glad that he awoke before he saw what the Oozaru did to Vegeta. Although, he had a pretty clear perception of what the outcome of that chase would have been.

Was he really that what Vegeta thought he was? Was he, Goku, a monster? A monster that had killed his grandfather and left his son… Those dreams…

Goku growled, angry with himself. He couldn't believe. He had once again surrendered himself to the influence of those dreams! They were only dreams! The guilt… He needed to get over that. If he had managed to defeat all the mighty monsters that had threatened Earth, he could deal with the monster of his dreams. He had no reason to feel guilty. He had been a child when he turned into an Oozaru. And he just hadn't been thinking when he had left Earth seven years ago. He had never purposely hurt anyone. Those dreams were simply stupid. They were nonsense! And he was going to prove it. He would prove it to himself and to Vegeta.

How could Vegeta even think that he tried to take Trunks away from him? He would never do that to him! He cared for the prince too much.

Goku snorted. Stupid dreams. That lust… Maybe that was simply a part of his Saiyan heritage. He could ask Vegeta about it, but he wasn't sure his normal way of coming right out and asking would be okay. No, he couldn't simply ask Vegeta. His reaction would be unpredictable. Goku rubbed his forehead. Yeah, he could just see it: 'Tell me, Vegeta, was it normal to be bisexual on Vegetasei?' Then Vegeta would stare at him with big eyes, go to Super Saiyan Three, and kill him. Or…confirm it.

Goku turned around at a noise. Vegeta strolled out of the house, glared at him, stuck his pointy little nose high in the air, and walked in opposite direction from him. After a few steps, the prince sat on the grass with his back to him. Goku couldn't help but smile. Vegeta could be so childish. He just had to prove his point! Goku felt relieved that Vegeta had stopped trying to escape.

"Dinner should be ready now. Do you want to eat?" Goku asked, unsuccessfully trying to suppress his smile.

"Of course I do!" Vegeta snapped, still with his back to Goku. "Unless you want me to starve to death!"

"No, that would be a very big waste." Goku almost laughed when he saw Vegeta's head suddenly twitch to the side. He wondered what Vegeta was thinking, but his speculations were stopped when Vegeta got to his feet and wordlessly, with his nose still in the air, headed back to the house.

Goku was ravenous. He hadn't eaten all morning. He started wolfing down his meal.

"That's disgusting!"

"What?" Goku asked Vegeta with his mouth full of cooked rice and fried bacon.

"Stop making that munching noise!"

Goku sighed and slowed down his inhalation of food. He watched Vegeta eating and felt his appetite increase. Vegeta was eating mouth-wateringly. Yes, there was no other word to describe his actions better. His meat was cut in small pieces. He was picking up very small portions (at least Goku thought so) of food with his fork and gracefully putting them into his mouth and thoroughly chewing.

"What?" Vegeta asked, noticing Goku's strange interest.

Goku looked at Vegeta's plate again then at the chunk of meat he himself was holding in his hand. "You really are a prince, aren't you, Vegeta?" he smiled.

Vegeta's mouth hung open. "What's that supposed to mean?" Vegeta looked for a hidden insult.

Goku just shrugged his shoulders and proceeded eating. "Nothing. It's just that I can tell by the way we both eat which of us is a prince and which is a third-class."

This was a sour triumph for Vegeta. He suddenly felt like he wasn't hungry anymore. He reached for his napkin, brushed with it over his lips, and stood up, taking his dishes to the sink. "And don't you forget it!"

oOOoOOo

Goku swam in the cool water. The lake wasn't big, but the undercurrents that kept it cold made it a perfect place for a refreshing dip on a hot afternoon. Goku stopped and raised his head for a moment to see how the prince was doing. Vegeta was lying up high on one of the grey cliffs that surrounded most of the lake. Goku couldn't see him but saw Vegeta's tail tip swaying over the side of the cliff. Relief washed through Goku's body. Finally, Vegeta was relaxed.

Goku rose into the air, wrung the water from his hair, and flew to the shore where his clothes were lying. He would have preferred to dry naturally, but he remembered Vegeta's reaction when he had been completely undressed. Hell, he had no idea the prince could be so modest…

Goku, now fully dressed, touched down on the cliff Vegeta was lying on. Vegeta was lightly dozing in the warm sun, his hair swaying slightly in the breeze. He frowned when a shadow fell on him and opened his eyes. Goku sat near the half naked prince. Vegeta coiled his tail around his waist and questioningly looked Goku in the face. Goku slowly inhaled then started his prepared monologue:

"I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt anyone, especially you. The thought that I am trying to repay you for some of your previous sins… It's simply stupid. When did I give you cause to think so? Do you want to hear the truth? Actually, sparring with Trunks, I wasn't happy when he joined Goten and me. I thought I finally would be able to while away the hours with Goten. You know, father and son, alone." Goku scratched his head. "And actually, I was a bit jealous, too when I heard you were training Goten."

Vegeta looked at Kakarott, various emotions flowing over his face. He couldn't believe what Kakarott had said. He was jealous! How could the man feel jealous? Jealous about him and Goten? But Kakarott was telling the truth. He was staring at the ground, his ears red, his tail silently writhing on the cliff. It seemed that the tables had turned…

"Hn." Any other time it would have been the only answer he would give to Kakarott, but now the other Saiyan was being apologetic. He had admitted the truth and it cost him, and somehow Vegeta felt that he had to repay that. "I know you would never hurt anyone deliberately."

Goku blinked in surprise. So, Vegeta knew that, but then why…? He reached forward to fidget with several colorful stones lying on the surface of the cliff. He wondered how Vegeta could be lying in such gravel. "If you think that I or someone else have some kind of influence on Trunks, you have nothing to be concerned about. Trunks is your son, and that will never change. He loves you, and he knows you love him. The boy isn't stupid. He takes note of your actions, not your words. I understand that you are afraid of losing him so much because you think he is the only one you have, the only one who keeps you here, and the only one you have to live for." Goku let the stones fall and raised his head to look at Vegeta. He gasped inwardly at the expression in those obsidian eyes. Vegeta stared at him, unmoving, his mouth slightly parted. Goku would have laughed if not for the seriousness of the situation.

"Surprised to hear me talking like this?" Goku asked softly, keeping his eyes on those pools full of wonderment. "Don't be. In other world, I realized many things. Loneliness can be both productive and destructive. It made me realize my mistakes. In your case, it made you lash out, become paranoid."

Goku was waiting for angry shouts, protests, curses, but nothing came. Vegeta still sat there, looking right into his eyes, unblinking. He was tense and seemed to be waiting for something. Goku nodded, paying silent respect to the silent, but patient prince.

"You always think that everyone is trying to humiliate you, to take advantage of you, to do you harm. Believe me, we have better things to do, than to pester you." Goku smiled at Vegeta then finally let his eyes travel to the forest over the horizon. "Most of those 'pests' are your friends. I mean, they would be if you only let them. Krillin and Piccolo are worried about you. Goten asks about you constantly. I have always been your friend."

Goku sighed and turned back to Vegeta who still sat unmoving. Goku noticed that the Saiyan was shivering a little. Goku scratched his spiky head. He hadn't noticed the air getting cooler. "Are you cold?"

Vegeta stared at him then slowly shook his head. Goku looked at him, concerned, but continued. "As I said, I am your friend. At least, I'm trying to be. I don't know if you ever noticed this in between all the times you've tried to kill me, but I really am. And you are not alone. I don't know how everyone else in the universe does it, but here on Earth we take care of each other. Maybe it's a bit of an exaggeration, but believe me, most people on this planet aren't bloody killers you have to protect your son from. I care for you, and I am concerned about your well being. I would never hurt you. And, what's more, I would personally rip any creature's head off if only it tried to hurt you in any way."

Goku watched Vegeta. The Saiyan was shivering uncontrollably. Goku was worried that the previous seizure might repeat itself. But Vegeta let out a shaky breath, then pulled his knees close to him and put his head on them. Goku waited for Vegeta to say something, but Vegeta seemed to be very interested in the surface of the rock. Goku shifted uncomfortably.

"Say something…"

"That evening at Capsule Corporation was a mistake."

TBC


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ – it belongs to its respective owners. This fan fiction is not a commercial project, and I am not making any money from writing it.

Warnings: Yaoi - Goku/Vegeta.

**To Hell Together**

by chayron

Part 7

Goku sat in stunned silence. Vegeta didn't say anything else, but Goku knew that one statement was more than enough. Goku glanced at the lake over the edge of the cliff, thinking. What now? Vegeta knew he had been in the wrong. The prince even apologized for that attack. But it all seemed still unsettled. Where did they go from here?

Vegeta lay on the cliff, his face sunlit, his eyes closed. A flurry of emotions raced through him: anger, relief, excitement, confusion. Only that third-class thing could make him feel everything at once. Vegeta tried to make his body relax. He could almost hear how his teeth were chattering.

Kakarott had asked if he was cold. Cold! Stupid third-class moron nitwit numskull idiot! No, he was not cold. He was on fire! Burning! He felt the urge to strangle Kakarott. How dare that mutton-head offer his help to him? How dare Kakarott say that he would protect him? He was a prince! What help did he need from that third-class-bastard? How could Kakarott even think of discarding his position, his pride? How could he? How dared Kakarott to be so understanding? How dared he be so intelligent? How dare Kakarott make him feel so secure, so needed…so loved? Who did he think he was, making him feel so? No one else would cause such a tumult in his head. No one else would dare to try and fill the empty nothingness in his heart. But he didn't need it! He hadn't asked for it!

That Saiyan was a curse! He stole everything! And now he was offering everything back. No… Not everything. Some things couldn't be returned. How dare Kakarott play with him? Insolent third-class! And how could he, the Prince of all Saiyans, listen to those lame third-class-talks…and like them? Moron! As if he didn't have enough problems, enough pain.

Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate him! He had to hate Kakarott. He had to hate him, because otherwise he'd hate himself. But he already hated himself. Because of his cowardice and fear. Because of his little secret. He was already going crazy. It couldn't be worse than it already was. Or could it? It could always be worse. There were no limits to the pain. The only limit was death. And even death on this damned planet wasn't a limit. No, it could be worse, and it would be. He would have to bear it for all eternity.

Goku sat hoping that Vegeta would say something. His eyes left the surface of the lake and centered on Vegeta. He met unguarded black and shimmering orbs. He noticed that Vegeta was still shivering. The prince stared at him intently, thinking about something.

Now Goku was glad he had taken the time to dress. Even clothes could hardly hide the enthusiasm in his pants. That damn feeling was back again. And he couldn't help it. Vegeta's strong, half-naked body was alluring. He wondered how it would feel to have that tan skin under his tongue. He knew Vegeta's skin was surprisingly soft and smooth to the touch. That he had learned while washing and bandaging him. And he knew it was hot, very hot, much hotter than he had ever felt. That was a Saiyan thing - their body temperatures were higher than Humans'. And the scent, the scent was unbelievable. Even now he could feel that strong musky-citrus aroma wafting from the prince. Gods, how he wanted to tangle his fingers in that tempting night-black flame swaying in the wind. He wanted to feel those lips, to taste that mouth! Goku leaned closer, down toward Vegeta.

Vegeta's eyes widened.

"You have something on your nose," Goku said brushing a non-existing thing from Vegeta's nose. Goku had almost choked when he realized what he was about to do. He was going to kiss Vegeta! He was going crazy! Gods, it was even worse than he had thought! That monster inside him had to be controlled. It had to be tamed! Thank gods, he didn't do anything stupid. Goku laughed bitterly at himself. Vegeta would have lost his consciousness again. Goku wondered how he managed to stop himself from blushing.

Goku couldn't help laughing out loud when Vegeta stared at his nose tip, his eyes almost crossing. The sight was so amazing! Something warm fluttered in his stomach. Then he understood. Understood and rejected it. It wasn't possible. It wasn't allowable. "You look so adorable!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Vegeta spat.

Goku just smiled at him. Gods, how had he never realized before that he was so attached to Vegeta? No, it wasn't possible! Monster, back to your cage! "You really do have friends, Vegeta. Krillin and Piccolo are worried about you. Your son is visiting you daily. Goten asks about you constantly. Can I let him come over?"

"Hn. Does he want to see me because I'm 'adorable'?" Vegeta smiled, sitting up.

Goku laughed at that. Vegeta smiled at him! So, Vegeta wasn't angry because of this little talk. Maybe then it was a good time to ask him about that panic attack or whatever it was, but Goku didn't want to spoil Vegeta's mood.

Vegeta picked his shirt up. Goku watched Vegeta's every move as he slipped the white shirt on. He too must have felt Trunks heading this way. Goku stood up and dusted his orange gi off.

They met up with Trunks back at Goku's old house.

"Hi, Dad. Hi, Goku!"

"Trunks," Vegeta said passing Trunks and walking to the kitchen. The swim made him hungry again.

Trunks stared at prince's back. Was he dreaming? His father was almost happy! Trunks glanced at Goku and whispered almost inaudibly: "Are you drugging him or something?"

"I heard that!" came a voice from the kitchen.

Trunks reddened a bit. "Sorry, Dad."

"Stop babbling and come here!" Vegeta ordered while trying to make the microwave work. After several hits it began to hum. "And who says you can't solve your problems with power?"

Trunks rolled his eyes and sat at the table. While they were eating, Trunks talked about everything that had happened while he was at school and what was going on at Capsule Corporation.

"Is Yamcha there?" Vegeta asked, unsuccessfully trying to still his tail.

"No, why should he be?" Trunks asked, uneasy.

"He shouldn't be," Vegeta growled angrily and left the table, indicating that he wasn't going to discuss that further.

That same evening, Goku called Goten and invited him for a visit. Vegeta didn't say anything, just turned his head to the window while Goku talked with his son. He was angry, and Goku could see that. The prince didn't like all the concern about him. Goku smiled to himself; he would get used to it.

After Goku finished his conversation with Goten, there was a call. It was Bulma. She called everyday to ask after Vegeta's health. Goku was still unsure if it was safe for her to see Vegeta. Who knew, maybe she was on Vegeta's list of those who were trying to take Trunks away from him. He preferred telephone conversations between those two.

oOOoOOo

For the next several days, Vegeta didn't show any aggression whatsoever. None. And that was very good. But he didn't say anything either. He and Goku didn't talk. Scores of times Goku had tried to start a simple conversation, but Vegeta just pretended that he either didn't hear anything or just gave the shortest answers he could. But something had changed. Vegeta wasn't hostile. He wasn't growling, wasn't snorting, wasn't shouting, wasn't glaring. He just avoided him. Goku didn't think it possible to avoid someone while living in the same house, but Vegeta had proved him wrong. And it hurt.

Goku thought that it would be a good thing to give Vegeta something to occupy himself to draw him out. So he suggested a dinosaur hunt for dinner. Goku was a little surprised when Vegeta accepted the offer immediately. He even seemed to be enthusiastic. And so they went. Of course, it was a piece of cake to catch a dinosaur. The hard part was trying not to burn it to ashes.

Goku was glad he had suggested the hunt. He could see that Vegeta liked it. It was almost as good as them fighting Buu together.

And then Vegeta began to talk again. Nothing about Trunks or that strange panic attack, but still…he was speaking. And he started to be his old self. No, not the jeering or curses; just slight teasing. And Goku welcomed it. It was a sign. Goku wasn't sure what kind of the sign it was, but it made him feel that everything was going to be okay.

Then they felt Bulma's ki.

"She should have telephoned me," Goku muttered, putting a hand to his eyes to block the dazzling light and watch a yellow plane fly toward them, escorted by two demis. Goku felt a bit alarmed. Vegeta wasn't aggressive, but what if he was pretending? What if he did something unpredictable?

Vegeta snorted at him. "If you think I would attack my child's mother, you are even stupider than I thought!" Vegeta cut part of the dinosaur with a ki-beam and took a piece of meat in his hand.

"If I must remind you of the last time…"

"Don't start again! It was an accident, and I have no wish to discuss it further!" Vegeta flew into the air. He was a bit annoyed at Kakarott's attitude towards him. Of course he didn't do much to gain the trust he needed, but in a way it was hurting him somehow.

The two Saiyans landed back at the house almost at the same time as Bulma and two demis. Vegeta watched Bulma get out of the plane. He felt warmth spreading over his chest. He almost smiled. He had no idea he missed that loudmouth so much. He went to the well to wash his bloodied hands. Kakarott followed him close.

"Hi, you two!" Bulma greeted, smiling. She observed their catch then turned back to Vegeta and Goku.

The demis stopped poking a frog near the plane and joined the cluster after a second. They were carrying some packages from the plane.

"We brought some food for you," Bulma said, lifting one of the bundles in the air. "Vegeta complained that he has had enough of dinosaur meat. Where is the kitchen?"

"He didn't say this to me," Goku said, feeling hurt.

"That's because I like to hunt them," Vegeta retorted, taking the bundle from Bulma and entering the house.

Bulma followed him then looked around. "Yuck, if I had known the house was so hopeless, I would have sent a capsule-house for you. Everything has changed from the last time I was here." She swept her finger over the kitchen table. "At least it's clean."

Vegeta smirked and put the bundle on the table. "Yeah, Kakarott is a perfect housemaid."

"Hey!" Goku wasn't pleased by Vegeta's words.

"Consider it a compliment," Vegeta offered, not turning to Goku and smiled at Bulma, who rolled her eyes but smiled back.

"Goku, I want to talk with Vegeta. Please leave us for a second."

Goku didn't move. He intently watched Vegeta's back. He was almost sure Vegeta wouldn't do anything, but somehow he didn't want to leave them alone. "Are you sure, Bulma?"

"Stop treating me like an animal!" Vegeta burst. "Get lost, or I'll make you! And I promise you…"

Goku didn't wait for Vegeta to finish his tirade. He was already embarrassed enough. What he was trying to do was going against his nature. Never in his life had he thought he would behave like this. He was jealous! He didn't want to leave the pair alone! He felt sick. For Gods sakes, those dreams were driving him crazy! That monster… Goku left his bundles and went outside to the children.

Bulma sat down at the table. Vegeta sat next to her. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything stupid," he said, ransacking the bundles.

Bulma watched him close. She was surprised. She had thought Trunks and Piccolo had been sugarcoating the information a bit. But now she saw that it was true. Vegeta didn't seem to be angry or upset. Instead, he seemed to be content with his situation. "I know that. How do you feel? Are your wounds healed?"

"Yes, they are. After Kakarott gave me a Senzu bean, it took less time to heal," Vegeta said, noticing something suspiciously similar to a chocolate cake in the bundle.

"Goku gave you a Senzu bean? Everyone told him not to!" Bulma shook her head and crossed her legs. Now she understood how Vegeta had managed to heal so fast.

"He is soft-hearted. He actually thinks I don't know he gave it to me." Vegeta smirked at the chocolate cake before him. He stuck one finger in it. Bulma slapped his hand.

"It isn't only for you!"

Vegeta discontentedly withdrew his finger from the mushy, sticky mass and licked it. "That moron gets more attention than me."

"Don't complain. Everyone has been talking about you for the past week. I've been very worried."

"You don't need to be worried about me," Vegeta said, trying to stick his finger back into the cake. That blond woman at Capsule Corporation knew what he liked. Vegeta sighed as he got slapped again.

"Oh, you weren't the only one I was worried about. I prayed you wouldn't kill Goku. Gods, what happened that evening?"

"Nothing."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Nothing? And because of that 'nothing' you blasted Capsule Corporation to hell?" Vegeta was silent. Bulma sighed; Vegeta wasn't going to tell her.

Vegeta was a bit surprised and…happy? Kakarott hadn't told anyone else. He hadn't used Vegeta's weakness to humiliate him. That was…nice. Really nice. Vegeta almost growled at himself, punishing himself for the thought.

"I thought you would be aggravated because Goku keeps you here," Bulma changed the subject.

"I can't blame him. I tried to kill him. And, actually, I like the place. It's quiet and peaceful." Vegeta shrugged his shoulders.

Bulma stared at him, openmouthed. Vegeta laughed at that. "Of course, at first I swore I would kill Kakarott if he didn't let me go, but now…" He frowned. "I don't have anywhere else to go anyway."

"No, you don't. Not until the house is repaired." Bulma smiled at him. "Then, if you want, you can come back."

Vegeta sat silently, then shook his head. "No, it wouldn't be right. And Trunks will understand as well; he isn't a kid anymore."

Bulma watched the prince, uneasy. So this was it. Everything ended here. She sighed and put her hands on the table, supporting her suddenly heavy head.

"But where are you going to stay?"

"I have a flat in the city."

"A flat?" Bulma exclaimed but then realized that Vegeta would have a plan up his sleeve. "Okay, but what about all that 'I have no where else to go' stuff?"

"I hate cities."

Bulma narrowed her eyes at Vegeta. "You should pay Goku rent." She laughed at Vegeta's expression then calmed herself down. "If you need money or anything, just tell me."

Vegeta watched her big blue eyes water. "I'm sorry everything turned out this way."

"Don't be. We have Trunks." She looked at Vegeta's worried face then added: "I think the best decision would be for him to stay at Capsule Corporation. For school, you know. And his grandparents are there as well."

Vegeta sat silently, watching Bulma's slightly shaking hands on the table. "But I'll visit him," he stated flatly.

That made the damn burst. Bulma began to laugh and cry at the same time. "Of course you will! You'll have to! We would be so upset if you didn't." Bulma encircled her child's father in her arms, sniffling. For a second, she was afraid Vegeta would turn down her suggestion.

Vegeta sat awkwardly in his chair. He still wasn't used to such displays. He felt relieved when Bulma finally retreated back to her own chair.

"Just tell me if you need anything." Bulma frowned a bit. "I'll buy you a cell phone."

"Woman, regardless what you and Kakarott think of me, I am not a child. I can live on my own. I hope that moron with an orange gi will understand that soon."

"Maybe I should talk to him?"

"No, this is my fault. I have to reassure him that I am no treat to his family and friends." Vegeta snorted at Bulma's shocked face. "Yes, it's my fault – I attacked him."

"You're finally growing up. I never thought you would try to fix your mistakes…"

"No, this is only a way to keep Kakarott occupied. He has nothing to do except fight that harpy."

Bulma laughed. "Yes, now he's fighting you. You like teasing him, don't you?"

Vegeta smirked at her. "There isn't anything else to do anyway."

Goku saw Bulma and Vegeta coming from the kitchen. He had heard the laughing. He was afraid and angry with himself at the same time. How could he wish Bulma ill? How could he? How could he want to push her away from Vegeta and make it clear that Vegeta didn't belong to her?

Vegeta's ears pricked. He heard a low threatening growl. What the hell? What did he do to get such a reaction? He turned to Kakarott and stopped, dumbfounded. Kakarott wasn't growling at him but at the woman! Was he out of his fucking mind? And then Kakarott turned to look at him. Vegeta almost fell back at the expression in those black eyes, the possessiveness. Vegeta gasped inwardly. And then it was gone. Kakarott shook his head as if trying to get rid of something unwelcome, turned away, and went after Bulma.

TBC


	8. Part 8

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ – it belongs to its respective owners. This fan fiction is not a commercial project, and I am not making any money from writing it.

Warnings: Yaoi - Goku/Vegeta.

**To Hell Together**

by chayron

Part 8

Piccolo landed near the house. He observed the surroundings. He was surprised to see nothing had been blasted or showed any signs of a battle between the two Saiyans. In fact, everything looked even better than when he had been by over a week ago. He noticed that even the door was fixed.

Piccolo had felt Goku and Vegeta's kis rise and had come to make sure they weren't killing each other. He kept his ki low in case he needed to help Goku. Now he wasn't sure what to do. He shifted from one foot to another. Something in the air was telling him that he might be unwelcome here. Suddenly, his ears picked up shouting and cursing. Determined, Piccolo knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Goku sounded edgy.

Piccolo entered, surprising both Saiyans. He had come expecting to find an angry Vegeta in need of restraining. But now he saw that the one who needed the calming was Goku. The orange-dressed Saiyan stood in the middle of the room and was staring at Vegeta, his tail lashing. Piccolo looked at the prince, who was seated comfortably on the bed, his hands crossed on his chest. He was smirking at Goku. Piccolo could see that Vegeta's behavior was pissing Goku off to no end. Piccolo sniffed the air – had they been coupling before?

"What's going on?" Piccolo asked Goku. "What did he do?"

Goku inhaled several times before speaking. "He's a mule-headed, uncivilized, rude, insensitive, aggressive, hot-headed son of a bitch!" he enumerated, looking squarely at Vegeta.

"Yeah, I know that. But what did he do?" Piccolo watched the very amused prince.

Goku couldn't answer. He uncrossed his arms and lowered his head. Frowning, he looked at Vegeta. "What did you do?"

Piccolo was surprised. Goku had no idea why he was arguing with Vegeta? That was so unlike him.

Vegeta was almost at the point of laughing. He liked teasing Kakarott. He wanted to repay him for the feelings Kakarott had caused. After he had realized that Kakarott felt something for him, it had become even harder to be beside the other Saiyan. Deep in his heart, Vegeta knew the consequences it would definitely have, but he couldn't help it. Kakarott looked so Saiyan when he was angry. It was even more rewarding when Kakarott couldn't decide whether to beat him to a pulp or jump his bones.

"I ate your cake."

Goku thought a moment then remembered how it all started. "Yeah, he ate my cake." He realized how lame it sounded and gave a sheepish smile to Piccolo.

Piccolo slapped himself on his forehead. He brought Goku outside, leaving the prince alone in the house. "I see he is okay. Did you find out why he attacked you?"

"More or less."

Piccolo waited for Goku to continue but soon understood that Goku wasn't going to do so. Piccolo leaned against the well, thinking. After some time, he raised his head. "I see he is no longer aggressive, but won't it happen again?"

"No, I don't think so. We cleared everything up, and since then nothing has happened."

Piccolo was surprised. "You mean you two actually talked? Had a conversation?"

Goku scratched his head and sighed. "I wouldn't call it a 'conversation'. He just sorta let it all out. After he spilled out what was bothering him, I think he felt relieved. And then I talked, and he listened. And I think it helped a lot. He's been behaving like a normal civilized…um…Saiyan? At least he hasn't tried to kill me. And that threatening growling is gone. And he isn't trying to get away."

"And you think it's normal that he isn't trying to escape?" Piccolo sighed at Goku's naivety. He had a feeling something was wrong here. "Anyway, how about that panic attack?" Piccolo began to get anxious about the smell wafting from Goku.

"He didn't say anything about it, but it hasn't repeated itself. I'm afraid to ask. You know Vegeta. He thinks this is a colossal weakness. He would never acknowledge that he has this problem at all."

"So, you think he isn't dangerous anymore?"

Goku nodded. "He understands now. Like you said, he isn't aggressive around me anymore. He just teases me to no end."

"Are you both in heat or something?" Piccolo just couldn't take it any more.

"What?" Goku looked at Piccolo, his mouth hanging open. Had he heard correctly? He felt like he was drowning, like his heart was going to burst. Oh, Gods, was it that obvious? What could he do now? His tail was making strange moves again. Goku almost couldn't breathe. "Wha…what are you talking about"

"Oh, come on! I can smell it all over the place! Is it your kind of therapy, or something? Do you fuck each other?"

"No!" Goku quickly denied, his breath hitching. Oh, Gods, this couldn't be happening! Could this possibly be any more embarrassing? He desperately wanted to be somewhere else. Think, think, think! Wait…'Each other'? What was that supposed to mean?

"You smell…'it'?"

Piccolo watched Goku intently. Goku seemed like he was going to faint there on the spot. Then Piccolo realized - Goku was terrified. He was terrified because of his longing. Goku didn't even know that he was spilling pheromones everywhere. He had no idea. And he had no idea that it was a normal thing. The Namek sat down on the grass. "Yes, it is almost the same smell I registered when Gohan tried to couple with Vegeta."

"Whaaat?" Goku's legs gave in, and he slowly fell to the grass opposite to Piccolo. Goku did not intend to go anywhere until Piccolo explained what he meant by that last remark.

Piccolo rubbed his hands, annoyed. He didn't like the topic at all. Was it his job to enlighten frustrated Saiyans? But Goku was his friend after all, and he needed help. No matter the situation, as a friend, Piccolo felt he should give him the help he needed. "Four years ago, when Gohan hit puberty, he was so confused by his hormones that he didn't realize what he was doing. He began to make passes at Vegeta. When Vegeta didn't show any interest in him, Gohan tried to take him by force."

Goku sat there staring at Piccolo, unblinking, trying to comprehend those few sentences. That was just not possible. How? Why? "What happened?" Goku leaned forward. At that time, his son had been more powerful than Vegeta. Goku still couldn't cope with the thought of Gohan having sex. Never mind about it being sex with a man. But the idea of Gohan raping Vegeta… Goku shuddered.

"Nothing, I didn't even need to intervene. Vegeta knocked the aroused boy off by himself. The rest of the time, I kept Gohan as far away from Vegeta as possible. Actually, Vegeta was very willing to cooperate. The boy had reacted to him like some kind of catalyst. After puberty, Gohan basically went back to normal, but several times a year he still shows an increased interest in Vegeta. I don't know why it happens, but I'm sure Vegeta knows. I just say it's heat."

Goku sat shell-shocked then began to rock back and forth. He needed the time for his world to rearrange itself. Vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta. Was it a possibility? Could it…? "So… it's…um…normal for Saiyans to like… um… another…uh… male?" Goku asked softly, his eyes glued to the ground.

"I don't know." Piccolo felt sympathy for an obviously confused Goku. "But Vegeta reacted like it wasn't a big deal. Come to think of it, he always acts like everything is no big deal, but I think it's safe to say that he wasn't surprised by Gohan's interest in him. Besides, he reacts to you."

"Gohan?" Goku almost shouted in panic.

"No, you idiot! Vegeta!"

"What do you mean, he 'reacts to me?'" Goku asked, after his shock had subsided. Now his hopes were skyrocketing. He leaned closer to Piccolo, inches from his face.

"I don't know what it means. Maybe his body is only reacting to your pheromones. But when I smell you, I can smell him, too." Piccolo decided that he had done more than enough to help Goku. "Anyway, if you think that he presents no danger to anyone, there's no point in keeping him here."

Goku nodded in agreement, but the thought was unpleasant. He was afraid that after he let Vegeta go, he would never see him again. Well, he had to clear up several things with the prince. But first he needed to rethink everything, settle the score with his personal monster. And he doubted he had enough courage to do it quickly.

Piccolo realized that Goku was hesitating. "Are you concerned about that panic attack? I think the best thing for Vegeta is for him to finally realize that he can count on us in any situation and for everything. That and he needs a good fuck!"

Goku gaped at a smirking Piccolo, turning bright red for the hundredth time that day.

Piccolo just laughed and waved goodbye before flying away. Goku thought for a moment that the Namek was like the fairy from Cinderella. Just a bit more perverse.

oOOoOOo

Goku sat on the grass, facing the house, leaning against the well. His thoughts whirled around in his head, all about one person. So, those stupid dreams were the result of his Saiyan heritage. That monster… If his feelings towards Vegeta weren't forbidden… If it was true that Saiyans didn't look down on having sex with males… If Saiyans reacted so strongly to that smell… He might have a chance in seducing Vegeta.

Goku stared at the sky. He couldn't believe himself. When did he begin to think so differently? Here he sat, thinking about seducing Vegeta! He rubbed his neck. No, this was stupid. Vegeta would tear his head off. Vegeta still saw him as a'third-class-bastard.' He was still unworthy in Vegeta's eyes. And what if Piccolo was wrong? Goku rubbed his temples.

oOOoOOo

Vegeta stood next to the window. He could almost feel the turmoil in Kakarott's head. What in hell had the Namek told him? What was wrong? Had something serious happened? He fought the urge to go to Kakarott and simply ask. Vegeta leaned back on his bed, turned the TV on, and waited for Kakarott to return. The tall Saiyan would tell him everything eventually, anyway.

oOOoOOo

Goku went back into the house. Vegeta was asleep on the bed. Goku turned the TV off. Vegeta seemed to be suffering from lack of sleep, and Goku cursed those damn nightmares of his. He was surprised that Vegeta hadn't complained. He hadn't even said a word about it.

With Vegeta asleep, Goku decided that it was the perfect time for his little experiment. He bent down to the sleeping Saiyan and sniffed the air around him. He felt ill at ease; the act itself was so inhuman and strange. Suddenly he froze. He leaned even lower. Mmm…yes…that was what Piccolo had been talking about.

Goku felt the hair on his nape stand on the end. His breath quickened, and he felt his pants tighten. How had he not sensed this before? Now all he could see was the sprawled being on the bed. His senses were telling him that Vegeta was ready to couple. Oh, Gods! He was ready, too. And had been ready a long time ago!

Goku frowned. Of course, Vegeta should be able to smell him, too. And the prince hadn't shown any interest in him. Vegeta must have known that Goku didn't understand those pheromone signals. Vegeta should have taken first step, and he didn't… Vegeta didn't want him.

Goku stepped away from the bed and walked outside, away from that inviting smell. Goku sat next to the well again. Soon Trunks and Goten would show up. Goku hoped they were still too young to sense him or Vegeta. The boys seemed not to notice anything before, but now, when Goku could smell it himself, he thought it had to be obvious to others.

oOOoOOo

Vegeta woke up with a start, then relaxed. The kis he felt were his son's and Goten's. He yawned and stretched himself. He still felt sleepy. Kakarott's smell lingered in the air. Vegeta yawned again. Kakarott's smell was annoying. It was driving him crazy. He growled angrily at himself. Third-class bastard! He, the prince, wanted a third-class bastard! It was unheard of! So what if it seemed that recently Kakarott was showing an interest towards him! He couldn't let it happen! What would become of him if he accepted that third-class moron? What if Kakarott was doing it subconsciously? Vegeta would never be able to get over that. It would destroy his pride.

Vegeta got up and glanced out the window. Kakarott was still sitting there.

oOOoOOo

Goku raised his head from his knees.

"What's going on?" Vegeta required. He had finally lost his temper and had decided to have a talk with the other Saiyan.

Goku turned pale. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

Vegeta snorted at him, "Do you think I'm stupid? What did that Namek tell you?"

"Nothing, he was just asking about your condition."

Vegeta growled, annoyed. This was going nowhere. "What did he tell you?" he tried to sound threatening.

Goku leapt to his feet. "He told me nothing, okay! Nothing! You got that? Nothing!" he snapped and turned his back to a dumbfounded Vegeta. Now it was even worse than before. Now Vegeta was forbidden to him. To see him and not be able to touch… Vegeta didn't want him. He would never accept him. No, not him, that 'third-class bastard'.

"Is something wrong with Bulma?"

Goku shook his head.

"With your harpy? With Gohan?" Vegeta didn't like this guess-and-I'll-shake-my-head game. He started to growl. "Stop teasing me!"

"Vegeta, this isn't your concern!" Goku said moving farther away from him. The boys would be here soon.

Vegeta clenched his fists. Everything that bothered that orange-clad Saiyan was his concern! He felt aggravated and angry. Why did he care for Kakarott? Why? He wasn't worth it. Vegeta snorted inwardly at himself. Stupid! He, the Prince of All Saiyans, was stupid! The denial didn't help anymore. It didn't help after he saw that Kakarott felt something for him. So he did care for that moron, so what! His pride had to accept the fact!

TBC


	9. Part 9

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ – it belongs to its respective owners. This fan fiction is not a commercial project, and I am not making any money from writing it.

Warnings: Yaoi - Goku/Vegeta.

**To Hell Together**

by chayron

Part 9

Goku woke up to a sudden ki rise. He tumbled out of bed before being fully awake. It was Vegeta's! He was outside! Goku shot in that direction, almost taking the door with him.

Vegeta heard a racket and froze in the middle of his kata. He had been here more than a week, and his body was completely healed. He had decided that he had had enough of being idle.

He slowly turned around. Kakarott was staring at him. "What? I'm not allowed to train?" Vegeta lowered his head in a threatening manner. This was too much! Okay, he could deal with Kakarott keeping him here. But now Kakarott wanted to control his activity!

But the other Saiyan shook his head and smiled sheepishly. "No, you can train as much as you want. I just thought you were flying away."

Vegeta continued his kata. "Moron, if I was trying to escape, I would already be on the opposite side of the Earth!"

Goku sat on the ground and leaned back against the house, oblivious to the fact that he was only wearing boxers. He was completely focused on Vegeta. Of course Vegeta was right. What was more, he had no right to keep him here. Vegeta wasn't aggressive anymore. He hadn't threatened him or anyone else.

Goku followed Vegeta's every movement. Graceful. Exact moves, graceful and flowing. Sweat ran down the prince's naked back. Every move, every breath he made was measured. The muscles beneath his skin tightened and loosened, reminiscent of a choppy sea illuminated by the sun. Goku watched the lithe and well-toned figure, not daring to even budge. Goku licked his lips. Suddenly, he realized he was thinking about Piccolo's second tip.

"Don't you have anything to do? Go eat or something." Vegeta felt slightly unnerved by Goku's stare. It was making his skin tingle, and the feeling threatened to turn into something less innocent.

"Actually… Do you want to spar with me?" Goku asked, his eyes returning to look at Vegeta's face.

Vegeta froze for a second then proceeded to kick his invisible opponent. "Hn. Yes, I do."

Goku blinked, surprised. Well, that was easy. "Ok, I'll make breakfast first, though. What do you want?"

Vegeta shook his head. "I've already eaten. I left some fried chicken and rice for you." Vegeta snorted at Kakarott who was staring at him openmouthed. "What?"

"Nothing," Goku stammered and went inside almost tripping over the step. What the hell was going on?

oOOoOOo

Vegeta blocked Goku's punch and responded with a blow to his stomach. Goku bent over in pain and gasped for air. He waited for another blow to come, but Vegeta just hovered several meters away from him, waiting for him to recover.

"Vegeta, are you feeling okay?"

Vegeta knitted his eyebrows. Moron! He powered up to Super Saiyan. "Never felt better!" He roared and launched at Kakarott.

Goku was happy. That was what he wanted to see! That was what he wanted to feel, the challenge! He powered up to match Vegeta and caught Vegeta's fist in one hand. His other hand caught the next punch. Vegeta struggled to get free. He went to Super Saiyan Two.

"What's going on?" Piccolo shouted, starting Goku. It gave Vegeta the perfect chance to send the other Saiyan to the ground with one hit.

Vegeta felt Piccolo's intense gaze on his back. After a second, Kakarott was on his feet again. "Kakarott, tell your bodyguard to go to hell!"

Goku rubbed his head. He had fallen hard. The hole in the ground was almost one meter deep. He rubbed his head again. "Ow, Vegeta. That hurt!" he complained.

"Stop whining! You wanted to spar!"

Piccolo suddenly realized the fight was a mutual agreement between the two Saiyans. Vegeta didn't seem to be trying to kill Goku. Actually, he was rather playful. Goku flew over to the Namek.

"We were just sparring."

Piccolo nodded his head. "I see. Did you tell him?"

"What?" Goku felt his cheeks blush.

"No, not that. Did you tell him he may go?"

"I'll tell him after this spar."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes at Goku. "You have no right in keeping him here."

"Do you think I'm going to shackle him down or something?" Goku was aggravated and almost shouted.

"No, but tell him today. Otherwise I'll tell." With that Piccolo nodded to Vegeta and flew away.

Vegeta moved closer to Goku. Vegeta could put up with only one weakness – curiosity. "What's going on? Every time he shows up, you act strange." Vegeta searched Goku's face for some hint but couldn't read anything. Goku shook his head.

"Spar?"

Vegeta nodded to himself. Something was wrong. And Kakarott wasn't telling him. Vegeta again ascended to Super Saiyan Two. Goku followed him.

Goku received a hit to the face then got a kick to the side. Vegeta was fully healed and at full power. Goku raised his ki higher. Goku saw a discontented look on Vegeta's face and smiled inwardly. After several seconds, Vegeta was driven back.

Vegeta tried his best to match Kakarott, but after Goku reached Super Saiyan Three, it was hopeless. Kakarott landed a blow on his neck, sending him crashing to the earth. Vegeta stumbled to his feet, trying to clear his head and catch his breath. But he didn't get a chance. Kakarott slammed into him, sending him back to the ground. Kakarott had him pinned to the hard rock and smirked at him. Vegeta raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"This is all you have? When I invited you to spar, I had hoped it would last more than five minutes."

Vegeta stared at Kakarott. Was this dumbass mocking him? He could feel an irate growling rising in his throat and tried to get free. Kakarott just laughed at his struggling. Vegeta's sight blurred. That was what all this was about! Kakarott had invited him to spar only to sneer at him! Only to make him understand whose hands he was in! And Vegeta himself, what had he hoped for? What had he expected? What a fool!

Vegeta's deafening roar made Goku jump. The next second he realized Vegeta was in Super Saiyan Three. Vegeta concentrated all his strength and got his hands free. The mortification and rage in his eyes sent shivers trough Goku's spine. Vegeta wanted revenge. Goku felt a blast slamming into his chest and was thrown away. After a second, the prince was on his feet again and launching himself at Goku. The tall Saiyan was slow to react, and Vegeta slammed him into the opposite rock.

Goku saw that he had more than he could cope with. Vegeta wasn't controlling himself. He was almost insane with fury. Vegeta was dangerous, and Piccolo thought that they were just sparring. But Vegeta was attacking without a plan, driven only by rage. Goku tried to talk, but Vegeta didn't hear anything. They fought for good fifteen minutes, till Goku succeeded in catching the enraged Saiyan in a crushing hold. He firmly held a struggling Vegeta, successfully avoiding Vegeta's thrown back head intended to crush his nose.

"Shhh…Vegeta, calm down. Don't you feel anything new? Look at your hair."

Vegeta began to growl and tried to get free from those strong hands. He had no idea what Goku was talking about. He could feel only anger and mortification. He again tried to smash his head against Goku's. He struggled, wriggled and hissed. No use.

"Vegeta, stop. I wasn't trying to offend you. Shhh."

After several minutes Vegeta's rage began to turn into despair. Goku noticed.

"Shh… Please. It's okay. Calm down, Vegeta. I'm sorry. Please, listen to me. I just wanted to make you angry, to make you reach the new stage. I'm sorry."

Vegeta struggled passively, his eyebrows knit in deep thinking, trying to understand what the other Saiyan was talking about. But with Kakarott so close, it was hard to concentrate. After the rage subsided, he realized the position he was in. He shuddered, feeling Kakarott's warm breathing on his neck. What was Kakarott babbling about? He said he wasn't mocking him, that he didn't want to degrade him. Was he telling the truth? This was simply too much. He needed stability.

"Now I'll release you. Promise you won't attack me."

"Hn."

Goku smiled. "That's good enough." He slowly retracted his hands from Vegeta, who immediately flew several meters away from him. The prince watched a smiling Goku. "Look at yourself. That evening you attacked me, you reached the new stage."

And then Vegeta felt it. He was Super Saiyan Three! Vegeta gasped. Finally! He had done it! It was… It felt… Vegeta grabbed handful of his long blond hair and looked at a grinning Kakarott. Kakarott only wanted him to reach Super Saiyan Three. And he had almost…

"You, idiot! I could have killed you!" Vegeta angrily shook his fist at Goku.

Goku rubbed his head. "Yeah… I had no idea you would freak out at such childish teasing. I am sorry about that. But I thought you trusted me more than that."

Vegeta was silent as he let go of his hair and looked somewhere at the ground. "I thought you…" But he didn't finish. He dropped back to normal and began to fly toward the lake. Now he needed to rethink everything. And he needed a bath. Vegeta stopped as he realized Kakarott wasn't following him. Vegeta looked back. Kakarott was still standing where he had left him. Kakarott just nodded at him and flew in the opposite direction, toward his house. To Goten and Chichi. Vegeta was free.

Vegeta felt desperate. "Hey, Kakarott! You owe me a spar!"

Kakarott stopped and turned around, confused.

"This spar was more like a talk show than a real spar." The prince felt something warm in his stomach as he saw an enormous grin spread on Kakarott's face. "So, are you coming with me to the lake? Your stench could kill someone."

Vegeta turned away and began to fly again, hopping that Kakarott would follow him. Vegeta felt a thrilling relief; he did follow. But what he was trying to do? To tame that third-class? To make him feel what he felt? To make sure he wouldn't turn him down? Vegeta smiled to himself. For a start, that sounded good.

Soon they reached the lake. Vegeta watched as Goku took off his clothes. He felt relieved that the Saiyan didn't completely undress. According to the game plan, Vegeta wanted to affect Kakarott, not the opposite. Vegeta's eyes traveled over chiseled muscles until Kakarott plunged into water. He sighed. Kakarott was much bigger than him, and still stronger. If they mated someday, Kakarott would be the dominant one. And he didn't like the thought. His pride would protest every time he would think about it.

Vegeta snorted and turned his back to the lake and the swimming temptation. His accursed pride was the reason he had never told Kakarott about his feelings. At first he was shocked when he realized he was in love with that third-class-nobody. It was unheard of in the royal family. Then he thought that the Earth-raised Saiyan would never respond to his feelings. He never really considered telling him, mostly because of the risk of Kakarott rejecting him. The prince could not allow that.

And now that he had accepted his feelings for Kakarott, now that he saw that Kakarott felt something for him in return, he finally realized he would be the submissive one. And that was unheard of, too. No one in the royal family was a submissive partner. But the scale was already shifting to favor Kakarott. It had begun to shift from the first moment he had caught that smell. And it had tipped a bit more when, on the cliff, he had realized Kakarott could understand his fears, his feelings. It tipped further when he saw that look of possessiveness.

Kakarott wanted him, maybe he even loved him. Vegeta wasn't sure. There was still the risk that Kakarott might turn him down. Kakarott accepted most Earth standards. He might accept this one, too. Vegeta realized he had to make Kakarott see where his priorities lay. Make him give in to his instincts. Drive him to a point of no return.

And now Kakarott was letting him go free. The timing sucked!

"Vegeta, I thought you wanted to bathe," wafted Kakarott's voice.

Vegeta dove to join Goku in the water. He surfaced, his wet hair clinging to his shoulders. He wasn't a good swimmer compared to Goku, but considering his stamina and strength, he could surpass any human. Vegeta coiled his floating tail around his waist.

Goku moved closer. Every time they came here to bathe, he couldn't get enough of watching and admiring Vegeta. He watched as Vegeta rinsed his hair, standing in neck-deep water.

"It's a pity we didn't bring shampoo," Goku remarked.

Vegeta raised his drenched head. "Don't even think about it! I have no desire to eat soapy fish."

"I'm sorry for all that dinosaur meat."

"Wha-?" It took time for Vegeta to realize what Goku was talking about. "I didn't say I didn't like it."

"No, you just complained to Bulma."

"No, I just said that every day we would have fried meat."

"So, now you're complaining about my cooking skills?"

Surprised, Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows. "Kakarott, what kind of an argument is this?"

Goku stared at him for several seconds then scratched his head. "I have no idea. I guess it's a stupid argument. So, want me to catch a fish for you?"

Vegeta didn't have a chance to answer as Kakarott disappeared from the view. Vegeta rolled his eyes and proceeded to clean his tail. So, Kakarott was still frustrated about that cursed remark. He had no idea it would offend the tall Saiyan so much. Usually only mated Saiyans paid any attention to providing food for their mate and considered it their responsibility to satisfy their mate's needs. It seemed that Kakarott had subconsciously taken on that role. And he played the role of the dominant one. Vegeta snorted half-heartedly at that.

Vegeta finished bathing and waded from the lake. Sitting on the grass near the shore, he sighed contently. Kakarott's ki was several kilometers away. Vegeta wrung his hair and began to brush his tail with his fingers. If he wanted his plan to work, he would have to pay better attention to his behavior towards Kakarott and stop insulting his abilities. The other Saiyan might see that as rejection.

Vegeta sighed. Here he was, sitting here, thinking about Kakarott. He thought about that stupid meal comment he had made about the food. The thought when he realized he was a Super Saiyan Three.

Suddenly, Vegeta gasped and leapt to his feet, almost tearing his own tail off. He faced Kakarott. Damn that Instant Transmission of his! "Stop doing that!"

Goku's face gloomed. He dropped his big catch at Vegeta's feet. "I'm sorry." Goku stared at the sleek, slimy fish.

"Go get some cooking stuff. And some spices. I'll start a fire," Vegeta ordered before turning away from Goku's beaming face.

Goku complied immediately and after several seconds returned with spices, a pan, and a knife. Vegeta only had the wood gathered, but had not started the fire yet. Goku decided to join him.

oOOoOOo

Goku and Vegeta lay on the ground beside each other. Vegeta was close to being asleep. Goku lay next to him. The secure feeling, the feeling of fullness, the warm sun touching his body; everything was clouding his mind.

"Vegeta?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are you going to stay?"

"I have a flat in the city," Vegeta yawned.

"Oh…" Goku's voice sounded disappointed.

Surprised, Vegeta opened his eyes and turned his head to the Saiyan lying beside him. Kakarott definitely wasn't happy. Was he going to…? That needed to be encouraged.

"Have a better suggestion?" Vegeta asked, not letting his eyes drop from Kakarott's face. Kakarott blushed.

"Um…yeah. I know you don't like the cities. I thought…maybe you would like to stay… here. For a while?" Kakarott finished, turning red to his hair roots.

"Hmm…" Vegeta pretended to be thinking very intently.

"I know you hate the house. I would hate it too if someone kept me in there almost two whole weeks. And it isn't in that good of shape. But there is everything you might need: food, water, a bed…" Kakarott felt like he was boiling in his own juices. He swallowed. "There's a washing machine. And it's not very far from Capsule Corporation. You could use your Gravity Room."

"Kakarott," Vegeta interrupted his recitation of further advantages, "I don't hate the house. I like it."

"Oh…" the look on Kakarott's face was the one to live for. His big surprised eyes closed for a moment then fluttered open again, expressing immense joy. "Oh. I thought…"

"You kept me there because you had to. I am not angry with you."

"Oh…" Goku blinked, breaking their eye-contact and looked up at the clouds above his head. "So…then… You'll stay?"

"Do you want me to?"

Goku blinked in surprise. What kind of question was that? "I suggested that three minutes ago."

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably because of his question. "Hn. I accept."

TBC


	10. Part 10

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ – it belongs to its respective owners. This fan fiction is not a commercial project, and I am not making any money from writing it.

Warnings: Yaoi - Goku/Vegeta.

**To Hell Together**

by chayron

Part 10

After some time, at the lake, Goku noticed that Vegeta seemed to be sleepy. "I'm sorry you can't sleep because of me."

Vegeta shook his head. "The last several nights you haven't been dreaming. At least those weren't nightmares." He chuckled contentedly as Kakarott turned bright red for the hundredth time that day. How Kakarott could calmly walk around naked but be so embarrassed about having wet dreams? Vegeta couldn't understand why but this side of Kakarott always turned him on. Vegeta felt himself starting to get hot. He sat up, pulling his legs closer and crossing them.

"What were you dreaming about? I mean before," he quickly added noticing that Kakarott's eyes went incredibly wide.

Goku shifted uneasily. There was an unpleasant silence for a moment. Goku was surprised that Vegeta was interested in those dreams, but, then, he wasn't able to sleep because of them.

"I'll tell you, but only if you tell me about that seizure." Goku deliberately avoided the word 'panic'.

Vegeta squirmed. What the hell was this? A talk show? No one knew about that weakness of his. He had never told anyone about that. A warrior having panic attacks... Kakarott would loathe and shun him. He wouldn't even be considered as a choice for a mate. It was an illness! Vegeta shook his head.

"No."

Goku stared at the prince. Vegeta was afraid. That cursed pride of his! Goku thought a moment. He could refuse to tell his part of a story. Goku shook his head. Even though Vegeta could sometimes be very childish, they weren't children. "Okay, I'll tell you." He inhaled slowly.

Vegeta felt guilty because of his hiding. "You don't have to."

"No, I want to. I think it's good to share your problems with others; it helps." Goku turned to the side that he would be able to see Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta just snorted at his statement.

"No, it kills."

"So, are you saying that you're going to use what I say against me? You want to know my fears and later use that knowledge against me?"

Vegeta stared silently at Kakarott. Kakarott wasn't angry. He was playing with him. But the play was fair enough. "No, I didn't ask because of that. You know that."

"Yeah, I know. The worst thing that could happen would be you teasing me about it."

"Maybe." Vegeta flashed his trademark smirk at Goku.

Goku nodded. "We were enemies a long time ago. I am not your enemy now. I want to be your friend if you let me."

"Yes, at the moment, I consider you my friend."

Goku almost choked. Well…that was…easy. Incredible! He thought that the situation called for a hug, but he was afraid that if he tried it, his status would change again. "So you won't tell me because of your pride? You know I didn't tell anyone about that incident with Trunks."

"Yes, I know," Vegeta confirmed and went silent. His eyes didn't change their expression.

"Okay." Goku didn't intend to force Vegeta further. He was already in a delicate position. It was already a big achievement that the prince had accepted him as a friend and was talking to him. "I killed my grandfather near that house."

Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows, trying to understand. Then he remembered that Bulma had mentioned a man with Kakarott's son's name. So, he had raised Kakarott in that house…

"It was an accident. I was a child, and on a full moon I turned into Oozaru. I…don't remember the rest. After a while, the dreams started. I would see myself as Oozaru, and I would hunt my grandfather down. I would kill him." He paused, taking a deep breath. "After I left my son, I would dream about him, too. Oozaru would leave him to die in the deep hollow. And since I came back here, the dreams have become even more vivid."

Vegeta swept a hand through his hair. Oh, Gods, Kakarott was so… But there was something more. And Kakarott wasn't telling him. "So, you feel guilty because of those things? You feel guilty and see it as Oozaru in your dreams?" Vegeta couldn't believe it. How long Kakarott had been carrying this guilt? "But that's stupid. Children cannot control their transformations. It takes experience. You could blame it on bad luck that the man couldn't turn into Oozaru too and tame you. This happened on Vegeta-sei sometimes. And your son… It isn't common here on the Earth, but it was just an instinct. Your son was already old enough to take care of himself; he even killed Cell. You realized this and went looking for new activity, for a new challenge. That's normal for Saiyans. I don't see any reason for you to feel guilty."

"But Chichi…"

"You weren't mated to her, and you didn't even know she was carrying your child. Unmated Saiyans aren't very affectionate to their lovers. Not that I would call her your lover. I doubt she could satisfy you sexually."

Goku stared at Vegeta, turning red. He murmured, "No, this can't be so…"

"Do you enjoy torturing yourself? Sometimes you need to not only remember but forget, too."

Vegeta watched as Kakarott submerged in his thoughts. He felt guilty. It was his fault Kakarott thought of himself as a monster. He should have enlightened him earlier about Saiyan instincts and customs.

Vegeta's tail was high in the air and twitching. When was Kakarott going to ask what 'mating' meant for a Saiyan?

"And when you mentioned mating… What did you mean by that? Chichi and I, we are mated."

Finally. "No, you are married. That's a different thing. That is an Earth custom. Saiyans mate. The mating ritual has two parts. First, the two Saiyans have a fight to decide which of them will be the dominating one and which will be the submissive one of the pair. Actually, that ritual is mostly for male couples." Vegeta watched Kakarott's face, trying not to miss his reaction.

"In the case of a male/female couple, the female is almost always weaker. They still fight; it's a tradition. It's a good turn on." Vegeta smirked at Goku who had decided to sit. "The second part is the bonding. During sex, the dominant one marks the submissive as his/hers. Thus they create a bond," Vegeta finished.

He waited for Kakarott's reaction. He couldn't read anything more than neutral interest. That was strange. Had Kakarott already known that, or did he simply not care? Could he be wrong about the tall Saiyan's interest? No, he had read him correctly. All the signs… Even now he could see the longing in those not-so-innocent eyes.

"And what is a bond exactly?" Goku finally asked. The whole conversation was awkward. He thought he would be happy to find out his attraction to Vegeta was normal, but now he felt…downhearted; Vegeta didn't even consider him a possibility.

"It depends on the pair. Normally, after some time, they can feel each other's emotions. I have heard that sometimes, after sixty or seventy years, some pairs were even able to read each other's thoughts. Others can become very attached to each other and can even die if the other of them dies. Some, after the bonding, share memories or different abilities, such as fighting techniques and character features."

"That sounds like magic."

"Hn. Nature magic, if anything. It's all part of upholding and prolonging the species. That 'magic' enables better protection and understanding for the pair. But it didn't really help," Vegeta sighed.

Goku scrunched his brow. "But, Vegeta, male pairings have nothing to do with saving the species."

"Saiyan males can bear children."

Several seconds passed until Goku realized what Vegeta was talking about. Then it took several more for him to realize that it concerned him, too. His mouth parted, his hand subconsciously going to his belly. "I can get pregnant?" Goku's eyes were big in disbelief.

"If you sleep with another male, yes."

"Oh shiiiiiit…" Goku heavily exhaled then scratched his head. He looked at Vegeta. "Why haven't you told me this before?"

"You didn't ask."

"Oh." Goku blinked then suddenly realized something else. "Does that mean you can get pregnant too?"

"Yes."

Kakarott stared at him for some time before beginning to howl with laughter. Vegeta smacked him on the forehead. That was not the reaction he had been waiting for.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta," Goku was still laughing, "but when I imagine you with a big tummy and big boobs…"

"That's not funny, you moron!"

"Oh yeah, about boobs," Goku was curious, "do Saiyan males..." He started laughing again.

"Oh, shut up, you idiot!"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed," Goku calmed down a bit and gave Vegeta a smile.

"No, you shouldn't have," Vegeta fumed, "because some day it might be you with those boobs!"

Goku laughed. "I would like to see who could dominate me." He suddenly shut up and cast a glance at Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked at him. Goku gulped, his eyes quickly traveling to the darkening sky above his head. That had hurt. Goku sighed.

"It's darkening already, we should go."

Vegeta almost growled, annoyed at himself. Kakarott was going to run from him. "You miss your harpy?"

Goku looked at Vegeta, surprised. What was that strange tone in the prince's voice? He shrugged. "When she isn't upset, she's really a nice person. She's happy almost all the time now. But, you know, if I hadn't wanted kids, I doubt I would have married her."

Vegeta stared at him, speechless. "Does she know?"

Goku nodded. "Of course she knows. Actually, it was her suggestion."

Vegeta watched Kakarott, still in disbelief. And he had thought Kakarott had married her because he had no idea what a 'marriage' was. Kakarott had obviously thought about it. Of course, not without that harpy's help, but still… And how annoyed he must have been when he realized the woman didn't get pregnant so easily. Altogether, it was a miracle that humans were compatible with Saiyans. He only knew of one other race that had been able to successfully breed with Saiyans. Now he understood the relationship between Kakarott and his harpy better.

"That surprises you, doesn't it?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes…a bit," Vegeta answered truthfully. But it made him more worried than surprised. If Kakarott wanted kids so badly, there would be a problem. Vegeta wasn't ready for it, what was more, his illness was an even bigger problem now. But at least now he didn't need to be worried about that woman's influence on the big idiot. Vegeta stood up. "We really should go. Your harpy will be upset."

Goku waved that off, not moving. "We made a deal after I came back: she stops her nagging, and I don't tell anyone about Marcel."

"Who's Marcel?"

"Her lover."

"Her what?" Vegeta almost choked. "You let that insolent bitch have a lover behind your back?" Vegeta couldn't believe what he had heard.

Goku blinked, surprised. Vegeta was livid. Hell, he was shouting. "Don't call her that," Goku protested then shrugged. "So, what? I was actually relieved when I found out. The relationship between us was based more on food and desire than love." Kakarott was slightly blushing. "I know it was my fault, too. I left her, after all. Now I'm staying with her because of Goten."

"And sex!" Vegeta added angrily, almost growling.

Goku blushed fiercely. "And sex," he agreed.

Vegeta snorted at him then sat up again. "When did you find out?"

"She told me everything when I came back. She said they had been together for five years. Actually I'm surprised and grateful that she didn't bring him home to see the kids or moved in with him. You know, I was dead after all."

"I doubt she did that for the children or for you. She probably did it that way because she was worried about what everyone would think."

Goku shook his head. "You're wrong there – she said she respects our marriage, even if it was a mistake, and after a couple of months, when Goten's eight, we'll get a divorce."

"Respect? She slept with another man while you were still married!" Vegeta was so angry his face turned red.

"I don't understand you, Vegeta. You told me yourself that we weren't bonded and we aren't tied to each other. And now you're harping on her."

"She is human! By their standards it's a low move!"

"So you are applying double standards to her? As long as she doesn't bring that Marcel home, I don't care."

"What a nice family! So, when Marcel is busy, you fuck her?" Vegeta's voice had taken on a high pitch.

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta shut up. Kakarott hadn't liked that. He really wasn't happy about his tantrum. And when did he start to behave like a jealous woman? It wasn't his business if the bitch was sleeping with other men besides Kakarott. But he was kidding himself. He knew why he was mad about the whole situation. She had been touched by other male and then went on to Kakarott. Okay, he could deal with the sort of agreed marriage/divorce thing, but this… Vegeta scrunched his nose.

"What now?" Goku asked discontentedly.

"Nothing. It's late. I want to sleep."

"You don't seem sleepy to me."

"I know better!" Frustrated, Vegeta stood up and went to pick up the frying pan and spices.

"Okay, okay," Goku sighed, standing up, too. He stretched then walked over to Vegeta, laying a hand on the prince's shoulder. He put two fingers to his forehead.

As soon as they reappeared in the old house, Vegeta smacked Goku's hand from his shoulder, flared his ki and went into the dark kitchen. He put up the pan and spices, making as much noise as possible and somehow feeling better because of it.

"Why are you so angry?" Goku stood behind the prince, watching him intently.

"I'm not angry!" Vegeta turned around. "Leave me alone! Go back to your bitch. After all, you don't want to make her unhappy, don't you?"

Goku watched Vegeta from the doorway, then crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. "I think I'll stay here tonight. I don't care about her moods, and Goten is probably sleeping already," he said after a longish pause.

Vegeta snorted at Goku then pushed past him into the living room.

Goku stayed leaning against the wall with his brow furrowed, staring at the ground. Vegeta's behavior was…interesting. He was acting like he was… Goku's eyes widened in realization and understanding. Vegeta was jealous! Then at the lake, that tone in his voice…

Goku stood up straight. Vegeta was jealous of him and Chichi, like he himself was jealous of him and Bulma! If Vegeta was jealous of him, then it must mean that he felt something for him. But then…then why didn't he say it?

Goku scratched his head furiously. That stuff about mating… Maybe there was something useful there. That story about dominant and submissive… He was stronger than Vegeta, at least right now. So was he expected to be the dominating male? Was he expected to take the first step? To 'court' Vegeta? How in hell should he know?

But maybe it was only that heat thing Piccolo had been talking about. Vegeta's scent had gotten stronger over the last several days. He might be doing that jealousy thing subconsciously. Goku sighed, annoyed. He pushed himself off the wall and went to the living room.

Vegeta was sitting on his bed, his hands crossed, glowing with ki.

"Vegeta, light some candles. You'll burn the bed."

Vegeta glared at him then extinguished his ki, laying down with his back to Goku.

"Vegeta, stop it!" Vegeta didn't react. "What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this? I don't understand! I'm simply not able to understand!" Goku was getting angry because of Vegeta's stubbornness and childishness.

"Shut up, and go to sleep!"

Goku's ki shot up for a moment. Vegeta's back visibly tensed but relaxed after a second when Goku's ki dropped.

"If you are trying to make me leave, you should have just told me to go." Goku watched as Vegeta's back tensed for a moment again. "I offered for you to live here, not for us to live together, so I wouldn't have been offended."

"No."

"No what?" Goku asked when he didn't get anything more.

"I am not trying to make you leave."

"Then what are you doing?"

Vegeta was silent for a while, then turned around to face Goku. "I'm being angry."

"I see that. Why?"

Vegeta blinked at him. "Because of that harpy."

Goku sat on a nearby chair. Finally they were getting somewhere. "Look, she told me everything. We made a deal. There weren't any promises."

"Fuck her! I don't give a shit about what she told you! How can you…" Vegeta suddenly shook his head then turned to the wall again. "Never mind. Go to sleep."

Vegeta listened as Kakarott growled behind him, thoroughly annoyed. He had been doing that a lot recently. He listened as Kakarott went to his bed, cursing under his breath.

TBC


	11. Part 11

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ – it belongs to its respective owners. This fan fiction is not a commercial project, and I am not making any money from writing it.

Warnings: Yaoi - Goku/Vegeta.

**To Hell Together**

by chayron

Part 11

It was morning already when Goku woke up to a sudden rise in ki. It was Vegeta's. Goku looked at the other's bed. Vegeta's ki lowered to normal again. Vegeta seemed to be still asleep. Most likely he was only dreaming.

A hissing, rushing noise made its way to his ears. Goku's eyes traveled to the window, looking outside. He finally realized what the noise was: it was raining heavily. Water poured over the windows. He could barely see rivulets searching for a path over the ground. The shimmering grass was flattened against the muddy surface. He doubted anyone would come by today.

Suddenly, Vegeta's ki shot upwards again. Goku heard Vegeta calling his name. Alarmed, he got up and approached Vegeta.

Goku felt his cheeks burn. Vegeta was having a wet dream. Vegeta was lying on his side and Goku couldn't see the prince's face clearly, but it was pretty clear what was going on. Vegeta's scent had that particular odour that he was now able to recognise perfectly. Soft moans drifted from Vegeta's mouth. They couldn't be mistaken for anything other. His fingers were tightly and spasmodically gripping the pillow. Vegeta's tail was trembling under the sheets.

Vegeta's ki flared higher again. He shifted, making his covers slide down to his waist, exposing his tanned muscular back. The aroma came in waves from Vegeta. It permeated the room, made Goku's world spin. Goku took in the sight before him, breathing it in. His eyes explored Vegeta's body curves, all the hills and valleys. His eyes lingered for a moment on the nape of his neck, noticing several soft looking strands of hair, almost like baby fine tendrils.

Vegeta moaned again, rolling to his stomach and starting to thrust into the mattress. His agitated and puffed out tail crept from under the covers, making the sheets slide further off his body. Goku felt his mouth water, felt his own arousal beginning to rise uncomfortably. Goku whimpered and put two fingers to his forehead, vanishing.

oOOoOOo

Vegeta woke up with a groan, feeling wetness on his lower body. He turned over and looked around the room. Kakarott was away.

He looked out the window. It was raining outside. He had lived on Earth now for a long time and still had never gotten used to the frequent rains. Water on Vegeta-sei was something rare and of great value, and here it was running free all over the windows and grass. It still seemed like an inexcusable waste.

Vegeta stood up, sniffling the air. He soon registered that the air was filled with the smell of sex. He went to the door to open it and clear the air. He stared for some time at the falling droplets outside, feeling the cold wind against his burning skin. He wasn't sure whether or not he was dissatisfied that Kakarott wasn't there. Sure his pheromones would have made Kakarott wild, made him react, but did he actually want to be taken only because of a reaction to his smell? He didn't want just a one-night-stand. If he had wanted that, he would already have seduced the younger Saiyan.

Vegeta turned from the door and walked back to his bed. He stuffed the bedclothes and his underwear into the washing-machine, added the soap, and turned it on. Now he needed to remove the smell from his skin. The fresh streaming natural shower outside would serve.

The chilly rain droplets felt wonderful on his feverish skin. He couldn't remember when his heat had ever been this bad. And it was only the third day! His instincts screamed at him for resisting. He was a young and healthy Saiyan in heat, and there was another young, strong, healthy Saiyan whom he liked and who wanted him. Vegeta growled, annoyed. The last few days he had spent a lot of time with the other Saiyan, and he knew his instincts were right. Apart from their ranks, they were perfect for each other. Neither of them was mated yet. They were the only beings who could match each other in power. They wanted each other. And ranks… Besides them, there weren't any Saiyans anymore who would care about class.

Vegeta shut his eyes and tilted his face to the rain. And where was Kakarott now? Why did he leave? He didn't go home. Vegeta knew that had the other Saiyan left for good, he would have said goodbye. So it meant he intended to come back soon. Yet Kakarott might have left because of his heat. Did the smell disturb him? That must be the case. No Saiyan could be indifferent to the scent of heat. He himself had problems with controlling himself while others were in heat. Gohan had proved that, and the kid wasn't even full-blooded Saiyan.

Vegeta went back to the house, wrapped himself in a towel, and went to the kitchen, drying his hair with a smaller towel on the way. He was hungry. The prince glanced around the kitchen. Kakarott hadn't eaten either. Nothing had been touched. Vegeta absentmindedly swept the towel over his damp hair. Then he felt Piccolo's ki outside the door. The Namek had been suppressing his ki till now. What did that mean?

Piccolo was completely dry thanks to some of his magic powers. He knocked on the door and stepped in. The sight of the half naked prince wrapped in a towel greeted him. Vegeta surely wasn't very happy to see him. Piccolo sniffed the air.

Vegeta growled threateningly and stepped back, his tail smacking wetly around his waist.

"I'm not interested in you," Piccolo immediately reassured the prince, "I just came to ask why you are still here. Hasn't Goku told you that you are free to go?"

Vegeta watched him with narrowed eyes then relaxed and sat down on the bed, continuing to dry his hair. "Yes, he told me. He let me stay here for awhile."

"Where is he? I cannot feel his ki."

Vegeta stood up and hung the towel on the chair. "I don't know. When I woke up, he was already gone."

Piccolo turned his head to the side. "He stayed here overnight?"

"Yes."

"You had an argument?"

"No." Vegeta felt annoyed. He hated to be questioned.

"Then… bad sex?"

Vegeta froze for a moment then turned to face the Namek. "There wasn't any sex."

"Maybe that's why he left…"

Vegeta pushed the chair closer to Piccolo. "I suggest you tell me everything."

oOOoOOo

Goku stood in flowing rain. His arousal was tamed, but his mind was still reeling. He was an idiot. A total idiot. He had run away. He knew perfectly well that Vegeta had called his name, and he had run away… Vegeta had been dreaming about him and had seemed very enthusiastic about it. And he, moron that he was, had run away! Run away when he should have joined Vegeta. And when Vegeta woke up, he'd think that he ran away because he felt revulsion at his heat and didn't want to have anything to do with him.

Goku sighed in annoyance and scratched his wet head. Why had his life turned into a soap opera? Why he was standing here half frozen in the rain while the man of his dreams was waiting for him in a warm dry house? The situation was too stupid, even for him.

Goku vanished, reappearing a moment later at the chemist's shop. Seconds later, he was back at his old house.

Vegeta and Piccolo turned in unison to look at the soaking wet Saiyan.

"Hi." Goku felt embarrassed. He shifted from one foot to other.

Vegeta stood up to look for more towels. "Here," said he, tossing one to the dripping wet Goku. "Go dry off and change."

Goku went to the kitchen. He dried himself and changed his clothes. Then he took in the state of the small room. Vegeta hadn't touched anything. Goku furrowed his brows. Suddenly, he realized how hungry he himself was. He went to the living room.

"Vegeta, what do you want for breakfast?"

Piccolo turned to Vegeta. His face didn't change much, but if he had eyebrows, they would have risen.

"Anything would do."

"Then we'll have a stew, soup and salad," Goku said, returning to the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll peel potatoes," Vegeta said, nodding.

Piccolo almost fainted at Vegeta's answer, but didn't comment. He concentrated on another question. "Goku can cook?"

"Yes, he can. And he's actually a good cook," Vegeta spoke as loud as possible so that Kakarott would be able to hear him.

"Okay, then I'll leave you both in peace." Piccolo bid his farewells to Goku and Vegeta, and flew back to the Lookout.

Goku fumbled with pots and dishes. So, Piccolo came to check and see why Vegeta was still here… It was interesting what they had been talking about. Usually, Vegeta wanted if not to fight with Piccolo, then to keep himself as far from the Namek as possible. And now they were having conversations. Goku discontentedly squashed a tomato while washing it. Jealous. He was jealous again. And jealous of Vegeta and Piccolo! Goku felt the urge to smash his head against the wall.

oOOoOOo

It was still raining heavily outside. After breakfast, they simply didn't know what to do. Goku was sitting at the window, looking out. Though the rain had a calming effect, he was tense. When he came back to the house, he had been so determined! But somehow Piccolo's presence threw him off balance. Goku slowly turned from the window and eyed Vegeta, who was watching TV, lying on his bed. The prince had turned his bed to a better angle and now could watch the box without breaking his neck. He was lying on his stomach, his feet dangling in the air. There was some gothic movie on about vampires. Goku had no idea why Vegeta was watching it. It was really nothing to get excited about. But Vegeta seemingly liked it; he would laugh his head off at the parts with the nibbling and biting and blood being drawn.

Goku noticed that Vegeta's tail had come loose from around his waist and had joined his feet in the air. Goku smiled. Now that was really adorable! And Vegeta could protest as much as he liked… Goku watched him for a while then went to the kitchen to make some sandwiches. Vegeta needed less food than he did, but Goku could bet the prince was already hungry, too. He came back and handed a sandwich to Vegeta who took it without even looking at him. He was still engulfed in the movie that was finally coming to end.

Vegeta turned the TV off and tossed the remote on the bed next to him. He devoured his sandwich, looking through the window. He could feel a pleasant tangling in his body. Then he sniffed the air and felt his cheeks blush a bit. Shit! He got too excited too easily. He turned to Kakarott and saw that he was watching him intently. Shit! They stared at each other for some time then Kakarott blinked, breaking eye contact and turned back to the rain outside the window.

Goku tried to calm himself. He couldn't believe… Vegeta was responding! Never in his life had he thought it was possible… Goku could smell it perfectly. Goku stared at the rain not seeing anything. That was it! Vegeta wanted him; he could see that plainly. No more games.

Goku got up and advanced on Vegeta, who still was on his bed. Goku watched as Vegeta's mouth parted slightly in surprise. The prince must have read the message in his eyes. Vegeta stood up and stepped back warily. Goku didn't even slow down. He reached Vegeta and tried to push him to the floor. But the prince wouldn't let him. He simply backed away, but soon had to stop because he got trapped in the corner. Vegeta realized his position and began to growl.

Goku felt annoyed. He didn't like the game the prince was playing. He pressed his body against Vegeta, trying to get him respond. He used Vegeta's surprise to his advantage, cupping his chin and kissing him. He kissed him hard, using his tongue wantonly. Goku was lucky to remove his tongue from Vegeta's mouth before the prince's teeth clamped down. Those sharp slick canines could have caused a lot of damage. Vegeta had stopped growling for a few seconds out of shock, but he started again. Goku began to doubt his idea. Vegeta didn't seem to be enjoying himself. Why couldn't he read anything in those black orbs before him? Why Vegeta was masking himself behind that indifferent wall? But why in hell had Vegeta's scent thickened?

Vegeta tried to push him away, but Goku held his position. He again tried to kiss the prince, but Vegeta turned his head to the side. Goku heard Vegeta gasp as he nibbled his neck. Vegeta began to struggle even more, but Goku tightened his hold. The friction caused Goku's cock to jump, and he could feel that the other Saiyan was in similar state.

Goku was torn between jumping Vegeta and running away. Why Vegeta was behaving like this? He had to make Vegeta answer to his need! Goku tried to push Vegeta in the direction of the bed. His attempts failed, and he decided to use the floor instead. He tried to caress Vegeta but, because he had to keep the prince's hands from hitting and punching, that was almost impossible. Finally he took both Vegeta's wrists in his hand, picked him up by the waist, and successfully laid his struggling, snarling, and growling treasure on the floor, pinning him down with his legs. He was painfully aware that the other Saiyan was flushed and had an erection to match his own. Suddenly, Vegeta bit him hard on the hand. Goku shrieked, and Vegeta's hands were free.

Now Goku was terrified. Vegeta really didn't like what he was doing. Goku's heart felt like it was going to burst. His head was spinning. Oh Gods! Vegeta would never forgive him for this. Oh Gods… Why was he so stupid?

Goku carefully avoided Vegeta's sharp nails and bites. And suddenly it became clear to Goku. All this time, the other Saiyan had been struggling, clawing, biting and growling. Vegeta hadn't even landed a blow on him. He could have kicked him in the groin or something. Even with his hands now free, he didn't try to punch him. Hell, Vegeta hadn't even ascended into Super Saiyan. No, instead the prince was clawing at him…

Goku lessened his hold on Vegeta's body. Vegeta's struggling stopped. Vegeta was lying beneath Goku still, his breathing somewhat ragged. His black bottomless eyes suddenly changed their expression from unreadable to amused. The growling ceased, and a smirk appeared on Vegeta's face.

"What an actor you are…" Goku said softly, his voice and body trembling.

Vegeta didn't say anything but his smirk widened.

Goku tried to keep himself from trembling, but was unable. This was only a game for Vegeta. How long had he known? Vegeta was amusing himself, and meanwhile Goku was trembling with terror. He had even thought Vegeta might see his efforts as an attempt to rape him!

Goku was confused, pained, and angry. Now a growl began to build in Goku's throat. Vegeta's expression didn't change, but his eyes showed concern.

"How could you do this to me?" Goku whispered, searching Vegeta's face but not finding an answer. "I hope you had a good time laughing at me."

Goku began to get up, and suddenly Vegeta panicked. He grabbed Goku's hand, preventing him from going. "I wasn't… I didn't want to. Don't go… I just wanted to be certain. I know it was stupid of me."

Goku tried to get his hand back.

"Don't go." Vegeta was afraid. Desperate, he began to purr, and when that wasn't enough to hold Kakarott to him, he spread his legs, offering himself to the other Saiyan. But Kakarott wasn't interested anymore. Kakarott shook his hand free and, after a second, was gone.

Vegeta lay limply on the floor, staring at the ceiling. His body shivered uncontrollably. Suddenly, his vision blurred. He gasped for air. The prince tried to calm himself down, but it just got worse. Soon he didn't want anything more than to curl up to make the pain go away. But the tight knot in his stomach spread all over the body. Soon he was reduced to a whimpering and gasping ball on the floor. He was afraid. He was panicking. He was overwhelmed. And he was alone. No! Trunks…Where was Trunks?

Vegeta tried to make his body leave the floor, but his panic was much stronger than he. He fell back on the wooden floor, and then everything was gone.

TBC


	12. Part 12

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ – it belongs to its respective owners. This fan fiction is not a commercial project, and I am not making any money from writing it.

Warnings: Yaoi - Goku/Vegeta.

**To Hell Together**

by chayron

Part 12

Goku stood outside the house under the flowing rain. He didn't know why he was still here, why he didn't go home. He was shaking with anger, his fists clenched at his sides. How dare Vegeta to play with him? Scoff at him like that? So those times when they had talked were nothing for Vegeta? He was only good for amusing the prince!

Suddenly, Goku heard Trunks name being called. This made his anger falter. Goku went back into the house.

Vegeta was lying on the floor in the same place he had left him. Goku froze. Something was wrong. Vegeta's body was in a very strange pose, he wasn't moving and his eyes were closed. Goku rushed to Vegeta's side. That damn panic attack!

"Vegeta, Vegeta!" Goku shook the prince by his shoulders then slapped him on the face several times. Vegeta didn't react. Goku left him and started ransacking the house, hoping to find the medicine Bulma had given him. Finally he found the bottle in the kitchen. He hurried back to Vegeta, cupping his head from the floor. He had trouble prying Vegeta's teeth open, but finally he managed to empty half of the bottle into Vegeta's mouth, closing his hand over it. The next second he felt himself flying through the air. Before hitting the wall he realized that the medicine must have worked.

Vegeta was on all fours, coughing his head off. He didn't understand what had happened, but the taste in his mouth was dreadful. He felt warm hand on his back then saw a glass filled with water under his nose. He took it with a shaking hand and emptied it in one gulp.

"What was that shit that you gave me?" Vegeta's voice was hoarse, eyes and face red because of the bitter taste in his mouth. He sat up on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"That's medicine Bulma gave me."

Vegeta stared at Goku then shook his head. "Next time I would prefer to do without it."

Goku sighed then tried to scoop Vegeta in his arms with intention of bringing him back to the bed. But Vegeta smacked Goku's hands from him.

The prince's head was still spinning, but he remembered perfectly. Kakarott had turned him down. The idiot had simply left him. Vegeta got up shakily and went to his bed. He lay down on it with his back to Kakarott. Then he heard Kakarott's footsteps getting closer.

"Go away!" Vegeta was angry at both of them. Angry at Kakarott because he had misunderstood his actions, and angry at himself for his earlier behavior. What the fuck had he been thinking? To offer himself? To Kakarott? He had spread his legs like a slut!

"Go away I said!"

Goku touched Vegeta's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so angry. It's just your nature..." Goku stroked Vegeta's back. "I'm very sorry."

Vegeta was boiling inside. Did Kakarott like to see what control he had over him? Vegeta faced Goku. "I hate you!" His voice shook with rage. "You hear me? I hate you!"

"Why? I said it was stupid of me to get angry with you…" Goku watched blazing black eyes staring at him. He could feel Vegeta's ragged breath on his face. Suddenly, Vegeta turned his back to him again.

"Leave me alone!"

"Are you sure?" Goku asked slowly, reaching to Vegeta and nuzzling his nape.

Vegeta pulled away and began to growl. "Don't touch me!" he snorted with his back still to Goku.

"Vegeta, don't start. You want this." Goku got on the bed closer to Vegeta. But then he realized the prince was serious. The smell wasn't there. Vegeta was really angry. Goku was at a loss. He stopped his hand before touching Vegeta. "I'm sorry I left you."

"I hate you!" That was the only answer Goku got.

Goku stared at Vegeta's flame-shaped hair. He stroked Vegeta's back. Vegeta didn't shrink back, but maybe that was because of the wall before him. "Please, don't say that. You don't mean it."

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Goku put his arms around Vegeta and, in a quick motion, pulled the prince to him. "No, you don't hate me."

Vegeta instantly turned to him. "I said don't touch me!" He was growling, his tail lashed at the wall. Was Kakarott going to humiliate him again?

Goku retracted his hands. Goku was sure he would go crazy if Vegeta didn't stop this stubbornness and continued to refuse his touch. Goku quickly leaned forward and captured Vegeta's lips.

Vegeta growled discontentedly and tried to push Kakarott away. No use. Kakarott was almost on top of him, his fingers firmly entangled in his hair. His hot mouth moved over the prince's, trying to get him to return the feeling. Vegeta felt dizzy. Because of his heat, his body was already responding to Kakarott's attention.

Goku caught a faint smell wafting from Vegeta. Yes, finally. He let go of the prince. Goku took in the sight before him. Vegeta was lying beneath him, watching him intently, his face a bit flushed. His tail was puffed out and writhing on the bed. He was still growling, but his arousal indicated that he wasn't as displeased as he tried to show. Goku smiled inwardly, wondering how long that growl would last.

He leaned down, his eyes never letting go of the black bottomless pools of Vegeta's eyes. Goku brushed Vegeta's lips, asking for permission. It was granted. He slipped his tongue into Vegeta's mouth. Goku savored the salty taste while searching for Vegeta's tongue. Vegeta still didn't participate. He stared at him, eyes wide, still growling. Goku reached for Vegeta's tail and slowly stroked it from the base to the very tip, trying to get Vegeta relax. He repeated the action again.

Goku wondered where he had found the courage to do this. He had never been with a man before. He was afraid Vegeta wouldn't like what he was doing. All he knew was that he just wanted to please Vegeta, to make the prince feel what he felt.

Goku tentatively kissed Vegeta again, his hand still working on the prince's tail. Goku felt Vegeta sigh into his mouth and go limp. It took a few seconds for Goku to realize that Vegeta was kissing him back. Goku cupped the prince's head, lifting it from the pillow, and deepened the kiss. He tasted, searched and battled. He wanted to swallow the dessert before him.

Wet sounds filled the room as their lips parted and joined. The growl turned into a deep and vibrating purr that resounded off the wooden walls. Hitched breathing pervaded the air and mixed with the musical raining outside. With every second, the smell of arousal became more lusty and urgent.

Goku mind felt foggy. Vegeta's caresses, his smell, the purring all seemed to fill his senses. He was simply overloaded. He felt himself loosing control. That must be what Vegeta meant when he said that Chichi couldn't satisfy him. He hadn't understood Vegeta's words at the time. He always considered the sex with Chichi good, but now… Vegeta's aroma, his power, his strong, muscular body was the completion he had longed to have for all eternity.

Soon Goku realized that Vegeta wasn't beneath him anymore. He was on top of him! Goku tried to change their position back, but then Vegeta bit him! Goku bit him back and tried again to push Vegeta beneath him. Vegeta growled and held still. After several seconds of them growling, clawing and biting like animals, their clothes had been torn and shredded.

Goku soon lost all control. The feelings were just too intense. He had never felt such want, such need and lust. His growling stopped to be replaced by a deep purring. Vegeta began purr, too. The prince had won this battle.

oOoOOoOo

INSERTION OF A SEX SCENE. If you want to read the uncut version, go to AdultFanFiction net. My penname there is the same.

oOoOOoOo

Goku tried to catch his breath. That had been awesome! Goku folded Vegeta in his arms, his prince still inside him. Vegeta nestled his head in the crook of Goku's shoulder. And he had been trying to prevent that! Goku nuzzled Vegeta's neck.

"Vegeta, Vegeta…" The monster…it had never existed. The feelings he had for this man couldn't be a part of that monster. Never.

Goku gently stroked Vegeta's back. He tightened his arms when Vegeta tried to pull away. "Again?" Goku softly suggested. Their little 'monkeying around' lasted not more than six or five minutes. Goku wanted more.

Vegeta shook his head, pulled away and laid down next to Goku with his back to him. Goku felt a warm liquid seeping from himself. The room was soon filled with Vegeta's scent. Goku's arousal increased. He tried to turn Vegeta around. The prince wouldn't let him. Goku tried to look at Vegeta's face. The prince wouldn't let him. A tight knot formed in Goku's stomach.

"Is something wrong?"

Vegeta shook his head.

Goku noticed that Vegeta's back was shaking. He reached for Vegeta.

"Don't touch me."

Fear flashed through Goku's mind. He cringed inwardly. "Vegeta, no…" Goku grabbed Vegeta around his waist and pulled the unwilling prince to himself. Vegeta tried to get free, but Goku held on tight. Vegeta hid his face into the pillow. "Do you regret this?"

Vegeta didn't say anything, but his shoulders began to shake even more. Goku was afraid. What was wrong? He stroked Vegeta's back soothingly. "Everything is alright…" Goku kissed Vegeta's nape. "If it's because of me… I didn't want to hurt you." Goku desperately tried to get Vegeta to speak. "Please, say something." Goku felt tears prick his eyes. He couldn't understand what was wrong. Everything had seemed so perfect before…

Kakarott's pleas were making Vegeta's heart ache. He didn't want to hurt the other Saiyan. Then why was he hurting him? Why was he hurting himself? Was it so wrong that he wanted nothing more than to just give in into those warm soothing hands? Was it so wrong to just accept the situation, to simply make peace with the fact? Kakarott had returned what he thought he had stolen. So why not just accept it? Fuck pride! Kakarott was more worthy than he, the Prince of All Saiyans, himself.

Goku tried everything he could think of to make the prince respond to him. He touched and caressed and whispered soothingly. Goku was near to panicking. But after awhile he noticed that Vegeta was calming down.

"I cannot believe that I am in love with a third class moron."

Goku blinked, surprised. He slowly turned Vegeta to face him. Vegeta didn't protest this time.

"It's not that bad… You might have fallen in love with Yamcha," Goku said.

Vegeta sighed. "Hn." It was so…unfulfilling. He had accepted his feelings. He had accepted Kakarott for who he was. He had sacrificed his pride. He gave Kakarott everything, completely voluntary. But something was missing. Vegeta sighed, looking away.

Goku frowned. "Vegeta. What do you want to hear from me?" Goku leaned down to kiss Vegeta then withdrew, making the prince face him. "Do you want to hear that I love you more than my own life? That I have never felt anything like this before? That we will be happy together?" Goku didn't break the eye contact even once. "Because that's what I feel. That's what I want." Goku's heart leapt for joy when he saw that Vegeta was relieved. He was happy. Goku folded the prince in his arms.

Vegeta buried his face in Goku's chest. "You realize this will have consequences?" Vegeta's voice trembled a bit.

Goku dipped his face into Vegeta's hair, lightly kissing the silky strands. "Would you like to live with me?" Goku felt Vegeta's breathing hitch. He felt a sudden fear. Was there some reason that Vegeta wouldn't want to live with him? He wanted to see Vegeta's eyes, but the prince still had his face buried in his chest.

"Yes, I would like to," Vegeta said, lifting his head to look at Goku.

**THE END**

Note 1: To Hell Together was beta-read by Sabi-san.

Note 2: The story was written in summer, 2004.

Note 3: There's a sequel. Its title is _**Come Together**_. It is an adventure story.

Note 4: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
